Luffy's Daughter
by CartoonLover14
Summary: When the Strawhats split up thanks to Luffy they never imagined what would happen. Or why he would want them to split up. And who is this new girl? Read to find out!PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Nami and Sanji

It's hard to believe that it had been over 13 years since the Strawhats broke up. They hadn't completed their dreams yet but for some strange reason Luffy came up to them all one day said his good-byes and then just left. Of course they had searched for him They searched every where they could think of. But they never found him. Over time Nami went to live with Sanji, Ussop went back to his village to live with Kaya , Chopper also went with Ussop, Zorro went off on the ocean again and is back to bounty hunting. No one had heard from Luffy so they all just went for worse case scenario and said that he was dead.

XXX

It had been 15 years after the Strawhats broke up and Nami was walking down the road to town. Only 13 days after the 13th anniversary of the day they all went their separate ways. She looked up to the bright sun and seen the occasional bird fly by. Nami smiled. It was going perfect. She had a great husband and was soon going to go back to the ocean to complete her dreams. She saw kids run by playing with their dogs and friends. She looked up to the bar she was about to go into. All of the wanted signs were hanging up. Nami always liked to see the brand new pirates who were after their own dreams or just being with friends. Just like her crew had done. Her smile faded slightly. She missed her crew so much. Sometimes she could faintly hear all of their voices again. She knew that Sanji could too. Both of them had tried to get in touch with their old friends but it never worked out. Nami scanned the wall as she sat down and took a drink from the glass the bar tender sat it down. Her eyes widened as she saw a name a the list.

Monkey D. Maximum

She was staring at the photo so long she didn't even hear the bar tender. "Excuse me miss? You interested in that photo?" He said with curiosity. "Uh, um yea who is she?" Nami asked. "That girl's wanted for who her family is. Some want her cause they think she could be good to work for the marines, other say they should kill her because she's too dangerous." "Who was her family? Is she a pirate?"

The bartender looked at Nami. "Well Miss I'm surprised that you haven't heard of Monkey d. Luffy. I thought just about every one had." He paused looking at Nami like he had said too much. "Anyways no, she's not a pirate. Bet anything she wants to be though." He chuckled slightly.

"So how is she related to Luffy?" Nami asked completely wrapped up in this Maximum girl. "Well Miss what makes you think I should tell you?" He said his smile gone in a split second. "I was just curious you know to see why everyone's after her." Nami smiled sweetly. She hadn't lost the ability to charm the pants off any guys with age.

"Fine I'll tell you." He leaned in really low and motioned with his finger for her to lean in really close so he could whisper it in her ear.

XXX

Nami was racing towards her home with which she shared with Sanji. She burst in the door shouting his name. "Sanji come here quick!" Sanji seemed to appear out of no where. "What! What is it are you hurt.?" He said. He was checking over her to make sure she wasn't hurt. "No look Sanji look at this!" She said putting the poster into his face. "So what? It's a wanted poster for some kid?" Sanji said not seeing the name. "No look at the name!" Nami was practically shrieking. He looked down to the poster. His visible eye widened. "No way. It can't be."

But it was. It said Monkey D. Maximum. It had a picture of a preteen girl with slightly longer than shoulder length hair. Her eyes were brown. Her hair was the same raven colored hair as Luffy's. She had her left hand on her hip and with her right hand was giving a peace sign. It photographed her from her left side and that's the way her head was turned. She had a slight cocky attitude about herself. She was also winking.

"Who is she?" Sanji asked while he took the photo from Nami.

Nami whispered back "Luffy's daughter."


	2. Usopp and Chopper

Usopp looked out over the ocean. He had just gotten a call from Nami and Sanji saying that they were coming. That would be a first. They had tried to write to him but they never made an attempt to come and see him. He could faintly see a ship. He guessed it was them . Seeing as how no pirates ever came here. Hardly any marines came here either. Kaya was standing next to him and on the other side was Chopper. Usopp could remember how they had sounded on the den den mushi. Sanji hadn't told him what she really needed to talk to him and Chopper about. She sounded desperate like she really had some thing important to say. It drove him crazy when she did that.

"Well look who we got here. It's Usopp and Chopper." said Sanji as he helped Nami down. "Yea and look who we've got here Nami and Sanji. I haven't seen you guys in forever!" "Yea I really missed you two!" said Chopper coming out from behind Usopp. " I've missed you too Chopper." Said Nami bending down to give the reindeer a hug.

"So what's this all about? You sounded like you were going to have a heart attack a while ago." Said Usopp. "Heart attack!" squeaked Chopper. "Calm down it's just an expression Chopper."

"The reason we called you is this." said Nami handing overt the picture of Maximum. "Who is it?" asked Kaya leaning over Usopp's shoulder to read. "It says Monkey D. Maximum wanted alive." Usopp read. "You came all this way to show us a picture?" asked Chopper obviously missing the name.

"No. We came all this way to show it to you and ask you something." Nami said walking away from Chopper. "Will you come with us?" She looked over at Usopp. He seemed confused. Come with them? What in the world did that mean? "What do you mean? Come with you?" Usopp said as he looked over the picture one more time before handing it back to Sanji.

"Well of course to come back with us. To go out on the ocean. You know, to complete your dreams?" Sanji said. The way he said it reminded Usopp of all the times something obvious had happened and he had missed what happened. Usopp stared at him. Leave Kaya? How in the world was he suppose to do that? They show up after thirteen year and expect him to just go back like that? " I can't just leave." Usopp said deciding that was probably the best thing to say to them right now.

Nami looked at Kaya. She understood. How could they ask him to come with them whenever he was with the person he needed to be with, who he wanted to be with. Nami nodded her head sadly. She was hoping they could get the whole crew back together. She had thought the hardest would be Zorro to convince to come along again. But she had thought wrong about that. After all how could she really ask him to leave when he wanted to be here with Kaya?

Kaya sensed they were all thinking about her. "Why not?" Kay whispered softly. She knew why but wanted to hear him say it. "Why? Well because I need to be here with you!" Usopp said. 'Honestly' Usopp thought 'how can the girl not notice?'

"But I want you and Chopper to go." she said. She held up her hand to stop Usopp from talking. "Because if you guys don't you'll be wondering what could've happened. And I don't want you to wonder." She said. Kaya always had a way to tell what people really wanted to do. She always knew that her butler hadn't been the nicest person but when he was the closest thing you had to family you kind of tell that instinct to shove it.

XXX

Three days later and a thousand more convincing words Usopp and Chopper were ready to go in the ocean. I won't go into the details seeing as how it will annoy the heck out of you. Usopp looked up at the ship. It didn't look like the Going Merry. And it certainly didn't remind him of the Strawhat crew. After all they had been famous. They wouldn't have had a small ship. But after all Nami said she had stolen it from some drunk guy who couldn't even remember his own name.

XXX

Maximum looked out at the water. She had been told about her father. She wanted to be a pirate more than anything. After all she was already on the run all the time. She stared out at the ocean. She never could see why she had to stay on this stupid little island named Fargapay. The word of Maximum's wanted capture hadn't reached this island yet. She was friends with the island kids. Some say that her capture might never reach Fargapay. She only told certain kids, the ones she trusted, who she really was. They said if she really needed to run that they would run with her.

That's what she always pictured her dad's crew, the Strawhats, to be like.

XXX

Okay this was the second chapter of my first fanfic. Please review!!! Or I won't continue !! Lol just kidding I can't not continue or else it will drive me crazy!!! See ya!!


	3. Zoro comes in and Max and Danny

Hey I just want to say that I am really glad with how many people have came to see this fic. I am happy to see that at least one person reviewed! Whoo! On a roll! LOL! Anyways I'm just rambling. I'll just get on with the story!

XXX

Usopp looked over the map Nami had given him. She said it wouldn't take too long to find the last place Zorro had been. She said that after they found him they could go to the Grand Line again. Usopp and Sanji guessed more or less she wanted to look for this Maximum girl. Then again they did too. After all they find out that their thought to be dead captain has a daughter, well that doesn't happen very often. But that's what the Strawhats are all about! Stuff that doesn't happen usually happens in the end for them.

"How long do you think it will take for us to reach this island, uh, what was the name again Nami?" Chopper asked. He had been reading the newspaper that Nami had just gotten but hadn't read. "The island is called Phileep (pronounced Phil EEP weird I know). Some one who was at the bar on the island we lived on said this was the last place they had seen Zorro at. Plus it's a pirate town where we can find out more information on this Maximum." She said looking over her shoulder so she could see Chopper.

"Oh yea." he paused as he glanced down at the paper again. He didn't seen to be reading it just looking at something. "Hey Nami. Is this Maximum?" Nami swung around to look at the newspaper. She couldn't believe it! There was a cute little girl. She was attractive in a childlike way. Something that any mother would think was pretty. (and yes I know almost every parent besides people who leave their kids think that their kids is attractive) Bit this time instead of the picture of her being cocky it should her looking at the camera with a few friends around her smiling.

"It says here that the girl named Monkey D. Maximum has been spotted near the island of Fargapay. She is wanted for her capture. Monkey D. Maximum is wanted for 10,000 beris. (sorry if that is the wrong thing!) You will be rewarded for the capture only if she is alive."

"What else?" Sanji asked. "Nothing. There's nothing more. It looks like someone tried to cut it out but didn't get all of it." Nami said handing over the paper to him. "Could it have been one of these kids? Here in the picture?" Sanji asked. He was looking or them all so he would noticed if they ran into one of them. "If it was only ours then maybe. Or it could have been the dumb bird could have done it."

"The island should be coming up so we can see what the other half of the article said." Nami replied looking back out to the water, leaning on the rail. "Do you really think that Zorro is there?" Usopp asked. He remembered when they had been pirates they didn't stay in one place for too long if it could be helped. Now in the east blue they didn't have to worry about the log pose setting and them having to wait.

"Hey I see the island!" Chopper called from the front of the tiny ship.

XXX

"Maximum! Is there something funny that you would love to share with the class?" the teacher looked down at Maximum as she said that. This teacher is not someone you should try to pull something over on. "No ma'am. Just looking at the book." Maximum motioned to her book sitting on her desk. She looked at the book and acted like she was reading it. The teacher didn't look satisfied but turned around and started to write on the black board again.

"Hey! Pssst! Max." Maximum turned around to see Danny, a boy who sat behind her in class. "What do you want? You already got me in trouble!" Maximum said. She didn't seem to care about being in trouble. Mainly just the fact that she was talking to Danny was annoying her. "Hey turn to page, uh hold on," He said as he turned his head back down towards his book, his brown hair sweeping across his face. "378 turn to 378." Maximum gave his this look that just screamed 'way should I'

"Why?" she said as if her look hadn't given it away. "Just do it. I think you'll like what you find." Danny said leaning back over his book and acting innocent. 'Jezze' Max thought, ' that sounds like something a stalker or something like that would say.'

Anyways she turned over to the page. Max looked down at the page and couldn't believe it. There right in her own text book showed a picture of famous pirates! She searched for the Strawhats and on the page was her dad and his crew. " Not just your dad looks strong." Danny said leaning over her shoulder to read. "Yea I know. Wow…" She said she read the paragraph over and over.

"Maximum! I have warned you to be quiet and since you can't go to the office!" The teacher said looking at her. "But-" Max tried to tell her it wasn't her fault but Mrs. Harrison cut her off. "No buts just go to the office now!" 'Fine." Max said standing up and glaring at Danny. Yeesh! If looks could kill, Danny would've blown up right then and there!

Max stood up and grabbed her book off the desk. 'Great now I'm gonna get in trouble when I get home. ' She looked back at Danny. He was smiling. 'Oh that's just perfect. He's enjoying this!'

XXX

"Hey Nami. Where do you think we should start looking?" Usopp asked as he checked around them. He couldn't see anyone who looked even like Zorro in disguise. " Well I guess we could check the bars." She said. "Who are you looking for?" asked a man from behind them. He looked like he must lift weights. He also just pulled a Houdini and appeared out of now where. They all swung around and looked at him. He had a cloak around him and a hood on. The strawhats couldn't see his face but they knew who he was. "Hey Zoro how did you know we were looking for you?" Chopper asked running over to him. "Word travels fast. I guess that guy wasn't all drunk when you took his ship." Nami looked away slightly ticked off that she was getting lectured on how to steal the ship. "Yea the guy told me that he had seen you and apparently you talk very loud."

" So when are we going back?" He asked. They all smiled. They were all together now. Well almost. But if they wanted to find Luffy they would need to find this Max kid. She could be too hard to find right. Max is just a kid, but she's been dodging the marines, bounty hunters, and people who knew her dad. Surely she could get away from these guys right?


	4. Info on Maximum

Hey guys! I froze at the game on Friday! It was like 20 degrees outside and I had a jacket and a little throw around me. Needless to say I was cold!!!!! Well sorry for rambling I'll just get on with the story!

XXX

They had gotten a new ship from another drunken man. This time they were sure not to say where they were going or who they were going to look for. Nami was working on trying to find a map to Fargapay. Sanji was cooking a delicious meal for Nami and what ever he could find for the guys. Chopper and Usopp were looking in old newspapers for any articles on Maximum. Zoro was using a den den mushi to call one of his bounty hunter friends to see if they had heard any news of Maximum. "Gosh Zoro. I didn't know that you would actually go and capture a little girl." said the den den mushi. "I'm not going to capture her! I just need information on her." Zoro shouted. He was beginning to wonder why he had called this bozo. "Oh yea, here is something on the kid. I'll fax it over right now." The person hung up and the fax part of the den den mushi started up. Zoro went over and picked up the papers. "Whoa! I didn't know he had this much information on her. Maybe he wasn't a bozo."

"Hey Nami you said that you wanted some information on Maximum right?" He said walking over to her. "Yea did you get any?" She stopped when she saw all of the paper in his hands. "Gosh! Is that all about her?" "Yea all of it."

"I got something on her in last weeks newspaper." Chopper said. He handed it over to Usopp, whose hands had reached out to take it. "It says 'Monkey D. Maximum is a thirteen-year-old girl. She is wanted by the World government. If you have any information on her or know her whereabouts and hold information you will be punished. She is wanted alive."

"It's kind of like a repeat of this weeks paper" said Sanji coming over to help them read through all of this paper. Who knew that a little 13-year-old girl could have so much information on her? Well Maximum's information was mainly about how she was related to Monkey D. Luffy. It showed some pictures of her when she was little. One picture looked like it had been cut up. On the caption it said, "Monkey D. Maximum cut her parents out of the picture." It was easy to see that there had once been two more people in the picture. One person had had a hand on her shoulder and the other person had their hand on her shoulder too.

They had all eaten a good meal cooked by Sanji. Now they were finishing up the information on Max. "Hey this is pretty interesting." Said Sanji. "Look it has those kids in it again." It had five kids inside the picture. This one was different than the one that had been in the paper. Inside this one was kids who looked about the same age. On one side of Max was a girl who had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was kinda tall. According to the caption her name was Lizzy. On the other side was a boy who had shaggy brown hair with blonde streaks in it. His name was Danny. Past Lizzy was another girl called Jenny. She had black hair and pale green eyes. Past Danny was a boy named Matt. He had bright brown hair and soft brown eyes. In the picture that must have been taken a few years ago because they looked younger, they were all standing on a deck of a ship. You could barely see the jolly Roger in the back ground. They all looked pretty happy. Max had a smile that reminded them of Luffy's. She really did look sweet.

XXX

Max walked slowly up the hill to her house. Her mom was going to be mad at her if she heard that she got sent to the office. She couldn't see why Danny didn't get sent to the office. Max looked up the hill. She really didn't feel like going home yet. She turned around and headed back towards the docks. She always liked it down there. All the pirates who came were always different. Rarely did she see a pirate who she couldn't name. Even the new ones. It was also rare to see a pirate crew more than once. But then again they were on the run.

"Just like me." she whispered. She could see all the different types of pirates in view now. The pirates hardly ever did anything to the island. Mainly because there was rumored to be a strong pirate crew who claimed this island as theirs. What they don't know is that, it was just a lie that Max made up to keep people who wanted her dead out.

She sat down and watched them load up all the things that they had bought on the island. She wished that , that was her. Max wished with all her heart she could be a Pirate captain. Not just because her dad had been one but because it was kind of like her dream. Mainly her dream was to get a good crew, one who she could depend on, and meet her dad again. She had met him when she was little, but that wasn't the same thing. And even though a ton of people knew who her dad was, she cut him out of all of her pictures. And trust me there had been a lot of pictures with them together. It wasn't that she was saying, 'he's not my dad,' it was more like saying yea he's my dad but don't tell anyone.' No she wasn't ashamed of who she was, on the contrary she was so proud of her blood lines, proud that her dad had dreamed to be the pirate king. It's just when you get older and you want friends you want to protect them and make sure that at least if they get hurt that it surely wasn't your fault.

If they got hurt because of someone who was trying to get her, well that would be her fault. She tried to tell Danny, Lizzy, Matt, and Jenny that she couldn't be their friend. She tried everything, avoiding them, calling them names, telling them to leave her the heck alone. But they were almost as stubborn as she was. So eventually she gave up and they became best friends. After all using four against one isn't fair.

XXX

Far away from the StrawHats and Max was a little island. "Shanks! Shanks!" called a voice. "We've got some news!" Shanks assumed it would be a new bounty for Luffy, seeing as how either Luffy had been really quiet or they just weren't giving out news on the Strawhats. "What? Is it about Luffy?" Shanks asked the newest part of their crew, a man named Keen. "Well sort of but not really." He said holding a paper in his hands . "What's it about then?" Shanks asked. He really wasn't in the mood to fool around like this right now. "Here see for yourself" Keen said throwing the paper at him. He caught it and it unfolded. On the front page was a girl named Monkey D. Maximum. He read the article over two times and then stood up. He laughed slightly. Who would have ever thought that Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy would've had a kid.

"What is it Shanks?" asked Ben Beckman. "Look at this!" Shanks said. He did and couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe that the little kid who Shanks used to pick on already had a kid of his own. "What's so funny?" asked Yasopp coming up with Lucky Roux. "Luffy has a kid!" Shanks shouted still laughing. He was trying not to laugh but it wasn't working too well. "What!" said/asked Lucky and Yasopp. "Here." Said Ben. "I don't believe it!" Yasopp said. " She's Luffy's daughter? But she's cute!" joked some other member of the crew. They all just laughed and took turns reading the article. "Hey what do you guys say to going and paying this Maximum kid a visit?" Shanks asked as he scanned over his crew and they all had an eager look on their faces.

XXX

Yep I decided that I would add Shanks to the story. I couldn't ignore the fact that he was just sitting there not in the story. I might add Ace but I'm not sure yet. I better get two reviews or I won't post another chapter till after Thanksgiving or later.


	5. Ice cream and Pirates

Geez! Today's been busy! I updated twice and now I'm starting this one! I don't know if this will be done on the same day as the other two but I'm trying to make up for being sick!

XXX

Max could see Danny walking over to her. She was sitting in a tree from which she could see the whole port. She had been watching pirates come into the port the whole day since she got out of school. " Why don't cha come out of the tree?" He said. Danny had a way to attract her annoyance. "Make me!" Max said then stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled then said, "Would you rather me come up there to sit, alone, in the tree with you?" He could seem so perverted sometimes!

"I'm coming down!" Max yelled jumping out of the tree. She landed right next to Danny. "What's up?" she asked. " Oh your in the paper again." he said. He sounded so calm about the fact that some people wanted her dead and others wanted to capture her. "How did you know? We don't get the same paper as everywhere else." Max said. She had no doubt in her mind that she was in the news again, it's just how did he know that? "My cousin, he's a pirate, gave it to me. He asked if I knew you." Max gave him a terrified look, "Oh! Don't worry I told him I didn't. He asked if I was sure and I told him yes. Guess what you got a bigger bounty now. Don't worry know one knows about you besides your mom, and the five of us."

"Good. I rather people not know about me. It's probably better that way." Max said kicking a rock that wasn't there. She was just avoiding looking at Danny. She really didn't like to talk about her family or the matters on how she was wanted. " Hey don't look so sad Maxi." Danny said trying to get back in her view, which meant bending down quite a bit seeing as how she was shorter than him. She smirked at the nickname he had given her. It was totally true that he liked her. But she didn't really like him.

"Come on lets go get some ice cream. I'm buying!" Danny said. He watched as her face suddenly lit up at the words ice cream. "Sure!" Max said as she grabbed his hand and ran towards the town. If they had stayed and watched the port they would have seen a giant pirate ship pull in. A ship that knew that Max was here and was going to take her with them no matter what.

XXX

On board the Lion Pirate's ship they were getting ready to take Max with them by whatever means necessary . The Captain of this ship was Armstrong. He ruled his men with fear and cruelty. His men were replaceable to him. They were just tools to him, something that if they were weak they could just be tossed a side. They would be a liability to the crew if they were weak.

"Captain Armstrong sir!' called one of his crew members. He looked like he was about to burst. "Sir! Will had just reported that he has seen the Maximum girl. She was heading north bound towards a store called "Pixie Sugar". She had a boy with her. Will said that she called him Danny." Armstrong looked at the man who told him the report. He nodded his head and then turned around and shouted to his crew, "Come on! We'll be rich and famous after we get her!" His crew let out yells of joy.

XXX

"Nami did you ever find a map to Fargapay?" Usopp asked as he and Chopper looked at the water. They had just left another island and were trying to fish for fun. "Yea here it is. If the wind stays good like it is wes hould be able to see the island in about four hours." She said as she took a drink from Sanji.

"You know I could be wrong," Zoro said as he leaned against the railing. "but what are we going to say to her.'Hey we knew your dad and came here to find you to ask where he is.' I don't think she will flat out tell us who she is."

"Yea I can't believe I'm saying it but Marimo is right." Sanji said. "I mean I don't think that Maximum will really tell us who she is. And why would she. She's probably used to people trying to get her."

"That's true. I guess we have to wait and see. But if she's anything like Luffy she shouldn't be too hard to find." Nami said. She really didn't like the idea that even if they found her they might not be able to talk to her. "Well like I said we should be able to see the island soon. I guess we'll have to wing it."

XXX

Max looked at Danny across from her. She put the spoon deep in the ice cream and spun it around, making all the different kinds of flavors mix. "Hey I saw something else in our text books after you left. It was on a different page than the first one but I found out more on the strawhats. They're kinda interesting. You know, how" he leaned in to whisper this part "your dad didn't give up and made them all part of his crew."

"Yea I know. I wish I could be a pirate. It would be one of the most exciting things to do in my whole life. Besides if I meet my dad again." She said still turning her spoon in the ice cream. She placed the spoon in her mouth and loved how it tasted. "There's no ice cream better than the Pixie Sugar's." he said proudly. His mom and dad owned it. Once again Max replied, "Yea I know."

"Hey I know what'll cheer you up. Let's go down to the docks. You can bring the ice cream." Danny said as he stood and began pulling her out the door. " Hey Robert! Be sure to tell my mom I'll pay for the ice cream when I get back!"

XXX

"Here they come. As soon a they walk by I want you to jump out and grab the girl. Then if you want to make sure she cooperates grab her little 'boyfriend'." said Armstrong. He was waiting in the bushes next to the small backroad that Max and Danny were takeing to get to the docks. " Got it?" He asked. "Yes!" all of them whispered. "Good."

XXX

"Okay who besides you dad's is your favorite pirate crew." asked Danny as he picked up a rock and threw it down the road till it bounced into the bushes. They both faintly heard an 'ouch!' but shrugged it off. "Well I really like the Red-haired pirates so I guess that they are a strong second." She replied as she licked the spoon clean and then dipped it back in to the bowl again. She did this so she wouldn't waste any. Max was brought up to respect what you have, cause one day you just might not have it any more.

"So what's your favorite?" She asked him. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a gruff voice from the bush as they were passing it. The voice said, " TheLion pirates are the best pirate crew in the whole world." A large man stepped out from behind the bush. He reached out and grabbed Max. "Hey let me go! Put me down!" she shrieked as he tied her hands up and threw her over his shoulder. " Help me! Someone! Danny!" Max looked over to where her and Danny had been standing. They had him too. But they had a knife to him. "Don't struggle or your boyfriend gets it." "Boy friend?! What the heck are you talking about?"

"Knock her out if she won't stop fighting." Someone said. The next thing Max knew was that a burst of color and pain shot through her. The last thing that she heard was Danny shouting at her.

XXX

"Well this looks like this is the place." said Nami. She was looking over the port to see if she noticed anything strange. Aside from the fact that there were some pirates there, there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary. "Where should we start looking?" asked Usopp who came up to stand next to Nami. Sanji came up and stood on the other side. Zoro and Chopper followed them closely behind. They thought that a group of three then two, would be less suspicious than a group who five.

They were walking around the port when suddenly a woman came up to some people in front of them. They just blew her off. She saw them coming and came up to them. " Please help me! I can't find my stepdaughter. She never came home after school." the woman looked like she was about to die from crying so much. They just ignored her. She turned to the strawhats. "You remind me of someone my husband used to hang out with. Will you please help me. I have a picture of her here with me."

They all looked at each other. Should they help this woman who had lost her stepdaughter? Or should they just blow her off like the pirates before them did? "Sure we'll help you." Nami said. Sanji looked at her in disbelief. Surely she didn't do this to get money from this poor woman. " Free of charge for once." She finished.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much! This is her." She said handing over a photo.

"You've gotta be kidding!"Said Zoro looking at the picture. In it was Monkey D. Maximum. "This is your stepdaughter. The daughter of Monkey D. Luffy?" Usopp asked in complete amazment. Here they thought that it would be really hard to find her. But her was her step mom asking for their help.

XXX

"So you're saying that your not really her step mom? " asked Chopper as they walked down the streets looking for her. "No. I'm not her mom or her step mom. But I care for her because her mom is my sister. I decided that since my sister, Kelly,( and assumed name NOT her real name) had to leave her behind because of the marines are always after Kelly, that I would take care of her." She paused like she was going to cry. "I promised her mom I wouldn't let anything happen to her. And now she's missing!" Amy then couldn't hold it in and cried. ( whoa didn't even mean for that to happen but the name Kelly is 'love' and the name Amy means 'beloved' weird)

"It's alright, I'm sure we'll find her." Chopper said as he came up and patted her leg trying to make her feel better. Amy looked at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Do you really think so?"

"Sure we'll find her!" Usopp encouraged. He didn't want to say another thing that could have happened to Maximum. "But it's getting dark. She never stays out after dark unless she was at her friends. And I already called them and they said that they hadn't seen her. Mrs. Foster is one of her friends' parents' and said that her son Danny wasn't home either." Amy looked down the road they were walking on. She couldn't believe that she had lost her sisters daughter. What if some day her sister came back and then what? Shw wouldn't have Max anymore so what could she tell her. 'Hey sorry but I lost your only child?' No something told her that wouldn't go over very well.

XXX

"Hey! Max wake up! Oh please come on wake up!" Max could hear Danny whispering in her ear. Max groaned and stuck her hand up, meaning to shoo him away but accidently hit him in the head. "Ow! Jezze. Now I know your awake." He joked.

Max sat up and looked around. They seemed to be sitting in basement or something similar to it. It was pretty much dark. There was some light coming from a candle over on a small table near the door. "Where are we?" Max followed Danny's example and whispered back to him. "I think we're in a cave. I can see that it's made out of seastone." He said waving his hand throught the air, around the room. "That would be a lot of seastone for this place." Max whispered. She still didn't have clue why they were whispering but she thought that as long as Danny wasn't talking loudly neither would she. "Yea. I wonder if marines get the seastone to make those types of cuffs and cages from places like this." Danny said looking around the room again.

"Why are we in a seastone cave? We don't have any Devil Fruit powers." Danny looked at her. "Well before you woke up there was a guy in here with us. Appearently he was a prisoner of the Lion pirates too. He had the powers. I guess that they don't have anywhere better to put us. Besides this seastone is tough stuff." He said patting the floor next to them. "Oh."

XXX

"Where should we start looking for Max?" asked Nami looking around the road. There were very few houses on it. "Well I would say here. She always goes down to the docks this way. When I went down there I didn't come this way." Amy said. She seemed half way back to normal. Gosh she seemed like she would cry herself dry there for a while. But she had finally stopped crying and they started looking for Max.

"The good thing is, is that although Fargapay is a huge island, she only goes to school, home, town, and the water front. That about covers the places she goes. Sometimes the lakes." She stated with confidince. Almost as if to prove that even though her and Max weren't mother and daughter, she still knew a lot about her. "Okay then we'll check those places first!" Nami said clapping her hands together.

They were so close to meeting Maximum. All they had to do was find her. That shouldn't be too hard right? Right?

XXX

Hey this is me! I'm sorry for making you guys wait a little bit. I was going to update this last night with the other two but dang I was just to tired.


	6. Doors and Pirates

Hey guys! Yep I'm trying to keep this story going! Hopefully you guys can find out who the mom is soon! But I'm not telling yet! And Ace and Shanks are in this chapter!

XXX

"You have to be kidding me! She isn't in any of these places!" Nami shouted. They had checked all of the places that Amy said she went. By this time the sun had already set and it was around midnight. "I don't understand. These are all of her favorite places. She should've been in at least one of them." Amy said. She couldn't understand why they hadn't been able to find her. "Well. Maybe you guys should just come back to my house. We could try again in the morning." Amy said. She didn't really want to stop but she was really tired and they could barely see two feet in front of them.

"No. We could always just go back to our ship to sleep. We don't want to put you out." Usopp said. He wasn't fond of sleeping on this new ship but it would be wrong to sleep in this woman's house when they couldn't find her niece.

"No it's no troble at all. My house is pleanty big for you guys to all sleep in - Oof!" Amy was cut off in the middle of talking when she tripped over some thing in the road. "What in the world? It's a man!"

Suddenly the man sat up and looked around. "Huh what?" he asked. Amy jumped back and screamed. "I thought he was dead! But he just sat up!" The man looked over at her. Then to the people standing in front of him. The strawhats looked down at him.

Together they all shouted "ACE!!!"

XXX

"There's got to be a way out of here." Max said as she went over the room for the thousandth time. "And this place reeks! Why are we here?" Danny said adding to her first sentence. "You know your certainly with out any doubt, not helping me at all." Max turned around while talking to Danny.

"Shut up would ya? Your givin' me a headache!" a voice shouted from the other side of the wall. Max jumped about three feet off the ground. "Anybody there?" she asked the wall. "Nah! I'm a ghost!" the voice said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hey wait a minute. I know that voice! Matt is that you?" Danny got up and walked over to the wall.

"Well I fooled Max but I guess that I can't fool you!" Matt said as he tried from the other part of the cave to get to them. "Do you know where we are?' Danny asked. He was sort of hoping he would say yes so he wouldn't be so afraid. "Nope not a clue how about you guys. And there for a while I thought that you had died you had been so quiet."

Max shot Danny a look. Her look just screamed, 'So why did we have to whisper?' He grinned at her. "So now I say we get out!" Max said walking over to the door. She pulled something out of her pocket. "Max you mean to tell me that you had your lock pickin' kit and you didn't tell me?!" Danny said getting slightly mad seeing as how they had been stuck in here for a few hours. "Yea why?" Max said as she smiled really wide and started to pick the lock. "Well we could've gotten out of here a long time ago. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked." you could hear the giant lock making a clicking sound. "Oh yea perfect sense in Max Land." Matt said. Max just grinned wider if that was possible. "Just a little more…. Got it!"Max shouted as she got the lock undone. It fell with a loud clatter that made them all flinch (even though they couldn't see Matt.)

"Yes now we can- what?" Max stopped talking when she realized that she couldn't get the door open. "It's too heavy!" Max pushed on the door as hard as she could. "Need a little help there?" asked Danny. He had a smug look on his face as she tried to push the thick door. "No I do not need your help." she stated firmly.

"You sound like you need help." Matt said getting impatient. He really didn't like being in this big cell/cave thing by himself even if his friends were on the other side of the wall. "Hey Matt why are you here?" Danny asked watching in amusement as Max tried to push the door open. In the background of Danny's and Matt's convesation you could here her struggling. " They got me before they got you guys. They got me at my house. Remember my mom and dad ain't home." Matt said. Danny could hear him move away from the wall and then heard a clicking sound like he was trying to pull the lock off fo his door.

"Gosh Max. Think you could make anymore noise? I wouldn't be surprised if a guard came down here to check on us." Danny said hoping to get her to push on the door a little lower. Needles to say it didn't work. "Oh don't worry about being heard make all the noise you want." Matt said still tugging almost silently on the lock.

If it's even possible Max seemed to increase in volume by that remark. "What makes you say that?" Danny said leaning his head on the wall so he could hear Matt more clearly. "Well when they dropped you guys down here they said something about going into town. Told me to be real quiet and not to talk." Matt said completely forgetting to use proper English. Then again English is sleeping time for him so go figure. "They haven't been back in almost four hours."

"So I guess we're pretty safe for now." Matt said. But him saying 'I guess' didn't exactly make him feel any better. "Well then I can make a lot of noise?" Max asked still pushing the door. "NO!" both Danny and Matt screeched.

That still didn't stop Max from making more noise. She just pushed on the door and pushed on the door. Suddenly she just burst out laughing. "Hey Danny make sure that the lock didn't hit her on the head when it fell." Matt said when Max burst out laughing.

Danny nodded although he knew that Matt couldn't see him. "Hey Max? Maxi? You okay over there?" He asked as he made his way over to her. She just kept on laughing.

"Do -you - know - what I - just - figured out!?" She asked in between laughs and gulps of air. Danny decided to play along with her. "Um, no what?"

"I just realized that the door is meant to be pulled open! Not pushed!" She kept on laughing and Danny debated on wether or not to whack her in the head.

XXX

"So Shanks we're here." said Ben as he climbed down the ladder. They were here on the island Fargapay. Shanks looked out. He hadn't known that the island would be so big. But he wasn't worried about finding Maximum. After all they had been able to find the island that a lot of people couldn't find so of course he wasn't worried. "Where should we start?" asked Yasopp. Lucky walked up behind him.

They were finally here so now they could start looking for Maximum. But they didn't know that the Strawhats were there, Ace was there, and Max and her friends.

XXX

Hey That part where Max couldn't open the door because it was a pull door not a push door really happened. Me and my friends were down in my friend's cellar and the door slammed shut. We all started freaking out because we could barely see because of the crappy flashlight we had(after all why would we need a really good light when we had the light from the sun?) and I ran up to the door and tried to open it. I pushed and pushed but the door wouldn't open. I finally just said oh well and started to walk back down the stairs to my friends when I tripped and had to grab a hold of the door knob to stop from whacking my head on the stairs. The door opened immediately. I just had to add that part.

And don't forget to review please!!!


	7. CLIFFS!

Hey this is me! I am trying to update everyday but since tomorrow is Thanksgiving I might not get to update regularly. I have family down and some of them are staying till I start school again Which means a few days. Great….

XXX

"So Ace. What are you doing here?" Sanji asked. They had walked back to Amy's house. And she wasn't lying when she said that the house was big. In fact they all had their own rooms. The house also had a very spacious living room and kitchen. " I came here to meet Maximum. I heard that my little brother had a kid so, I thought why not come down to meet her. Although I wasn't really planning on talking to her, just to see her."

"I never in a million years I thought that I would encounter you guys here. So, why are you here?" Ace asked leaning over the coffee table in the living room to look at them better. "Well pretty much the same as you, but…." Usopp started but didn't finish. "Yea we came here to talk to Maximum!" Chopper stated falling off the couch. Ace gave them all a once-over. "You were going to talk to her?" He asked.

Around that time Amy came back into the room, and they stopped talking. She was carrying some drinks in to them. Amy smiled gently to all of them. But it was easy to see that she had started crying again while she had been in the kitchen. They all politely pretended not to notice. "So who wants some thing to drink?" She asked handing the beverages out to them. "I hope that you like them. They are Max's favorite drink." They all took a sip from the drink. It taste sort of like hot chocolate with some other spices they hadn't tasted before.

They all kind of went in to their own conversations. Sanji went ask Amy what kind of spices were in the drink (NO he is NOT flirting just a curious cook). Amy simply replied that she didn't know. Max always mixed up the spices then left them in a jar on the shelf.

Nami went to ask Ace questions. "So you haven't heard from Luffy either?" she questioned. "Nope haven't heard from him. I figured that he would've at least kept in touch with you guys. Guess I was wrong." He said as he took another sip from the drink.

Usopp, Chopper and, Zoro went over to work on a plan. Amy had given them a map and they were marking off the places they had already checked. So far they had already checked the town, the docks and the lakes. They were discussing where they should try next when Zoro noticed something. There was caves listed on there. Now Luffy hadn't ever been able to resist a cave when they had still been together. Maybe she went down there?

"Hey Amy?" "Hum?" She asked noticing they had started staring at the caves. "Do you think that she could have went to these caves?"

"What!? No way she knows she's not suppose to go down there!" she paused then sighed. "Let's go check them out."

XXX

"So here we go!" Max said as she finally got the lock off of Matt's door. "That's it give me that dang kit! I don't want you to go pickin' my lock at school. Or anywhere else for that matter." Matt said stepping out to take the kit away from Max.

Matt looked like heck! His bright brown hair was all stuck together in weird ways. In some it was sticking straight up. Good thing it wasn't as long as Danny's. He had a black eye so you could barely see the soft warm brown that his eyes normally were. Danny looked over him and his mouth dropped open. "Okay no offence man but you look like you just took on Freddy Kruger!"

Which in some ways were true. He had a bit of dried blood in the corner of his mouth that Max was trying to get to come off. It was stuck on there pretty good but she wasn't about to do the 'mom thing' where you lick your fingers and wipe it off. "Yea I wish you could see yourself." Max said still amazed at his appearance. "Did they do this to you?" She asked going around him to get a better view. "Nah! I did this to myself. What do you think?" He said being sarcastic again.

"Really? Well good I thought that they did it to you." Max said as she put her lock picking kit back in her pocket. (It wasn't really a pocket. There was just a piece of cloth that had started to fall apart so she made it where that spot could hole something that was too big for regular pockets.) Matt and Danny just gawked at her. "Oh… Wait you were being a smart-aleck weren't you?" Max asked seeing the looks on their faces.

"Yea. Pretty much."

"Anyways lets try to find a way out of here." Danny said hoping to forget the tiny goof that Max had made. "I think that I see a light down that way." Matt said hinting that they should go that way. "Okay then. Let's head that way!" Max shouted running toward the beginning of the tunnel.

Just as she came out through the starlight she could feel herself falling. She looked up to see that the end of the tunnel was really a cliff. No wonder they didn't think that they would need a guard to watch over them. "HELP ME! DANNY! MATT!" Max screamed as she fell towards the rushing water.

The water seemed to come faster and faster. She remembered once when ever her, Danny, Matt, Lizzy, and Jenny, had all jumped over a little cliff thing. It had been called cliff diving. But this was different. Who knows what the currents were like underneath the soon coming up water. There were a lot of giant fish that lived under the water around here too. She had never had a problem with them before. But like she had thought before, this was different. The only people who could help her were disappearing slowly from her view as she fell. She could swim just fine if the currents weren't very strong. But she could tell there were strong currents now as she got closer. The water was cold and it felt like a million pin needles stabbing her when she hit the water.

"MAX!!!!!" Danny screamed almost falling off the cliff too. Matt had to hold him by both arms to stop him from jumping.

XXXX

Hey this is me! Please review!!! Or else I won't be able to update. When people review it makes me write faster!!! And I won't update unless I get three reviews!


	8. Meeting and Saving Max!

Hey this is me!!! Well duh this is me. Anyways I was sitting in the living room with my cousins and I finally ditched them so I could get on my computer. Currently they are outside of the door banging on it telling me to let them in. I don't think I will.

XXX

Max had felt the pain of falling from a great height before. Just not like that. She had always hit the warm water, not the cold. The water had felt like it was concrete. Max faintly remembered her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. She knew that she had a cut on the top of her lip from something that had been in the water. Her head had gotten so light from the sudden change in temperature. Max opened her eyes slightly so that she could see up above. Max hadn't noticed how far she had sunken. Her vision clouded as she tried to swim. Max couldn't move her left arm. Must have meant that she broke it on contact to the water. She tried to swim as far as she could . Max made it to about four feet from the top. But she couldn't hold out anymore and fainted.

XXX

The strawhats were almost to the caves when they heard a boy scream. Sounded like he had screamed 'Max!', but they couldn't be sure. "That sounded like Danny!" Amy said trying to speed up to get to the shore caves quicker. As soon as the entrance came into view they could see two boys wrestling on top of the cliff. It looked like one was trying to jump over the edge. "Danny! Matt!" Amy called trying to get their attention. Matt seemed to stop to look but he was sitting on top of the other kid. "Amy! Max fell! She's in the water!"

Amy looked horrified. What had happened? Why were they even here? How had they gotten up there? And was Max okay?

"Max!?" Amy screeched as she took of towards the water. Nami stopped her. "Don't! Let Sanji and Zoro get her!" Sanji was suddenly running in the direction of the water. Nami gave Zoro a look that said do it or I'll charge you. He went off after Sanji.

XXX

Shanks and his crew were heading to the town when they heard a boy cry 'Max!'. They turned around to see a girl falling. She sounded like she was screaming to the two boys on the cliff for them to help her. Shanks looked at his crew members who were with him (some had went to search in different places). They all nodded and they took off running to the shore again.

XXX

When Zoro and Sanji had found Maximum she hadn't been far from the top. But the main problem was is that she had been pretty far from shore. (the cliff stuck out over the water some) They had to hold her head out of the water so she wouldn't swallow anymore water. "Yep. This is the same kid from the poster." Sanji said as he pulled her head up. Zoro looked at the girl in their hands.

What Sanji had said wasn't too off. She had the same haircut and the same type clothes. The only differences between clothes is that instead off a yellow tank-top and shorty-shorts she was wearing a red tank-top and ripped up jeans. "Yea. It even kinda reminds me of Luffy. You know with the red." Zoro said pulling his arm around in the water again. Sanji glanced at her again. "Yea. We need to hurry and get her checked out by Chopper. She's bleeding."

It had been that cut from her bottom and top lip bleeding. She also had cuts on her hands. (from trying to open that dumb pull door). "What does she have in her pocket that's jabbing me?" Sanji asked. He glanced down. "Guess the girl knows how to pick locks." He said when he saw the kit. "Yea. I wonder if she got that part from her mom." Zoro said seeing it too.

"Ugh….." They both looked down at the girl they were slowly dragging to the shore. She coughed a few times and spat out sea water. 'Hey kid? You okay?" Sanji said trying to wake her up some more. "M-m-my a-arm." Maximum stuttered. "Hey Zoro check her arm on your side."

He moved her slightly to see the arm that was on his shoulder keeping that side of her from falling under the water. "I think it's broken. I'm not sure though." He said as he tried to swim and check it at the same time. "It hurts….." Max said her words slightly slurring barely pronouncing the two words right. "Hey kid. Come on look at me." Zoro said bouncing her gently trying to get her to stay awake. After all they didn't know if she had a concussion. "Does your head hurt too?" Sanji asked attempting to make her talk to them so they would know what to tell Chopper.

"I don't know. I just know that my arm does and my hands." She garbled. They both checked her hands and seen that they were cut just a little. " So your head doesn't hurt?" Sanji looked up. They weren't that far from shore but they still had a bit to go. "Yea. I think it does. Is that bad?" she asked though she didn't really sound interested, mainly just a reflex from hearing something that she didn't know. "Sanji looked at Zoro. Should they tell the kid that it was sort of bad when you had fallen off of a cliff and you couldn't stay awake and your head hurt. "Kid lets just say you need to t least stay conscious." Zoro said hoping to keep her up.

"My names not kid." the girl said. "Then what is it?" Sanji asked anxious to see if she would lie or tell the truth. "My name is Monkey D. Maximum." she stated just as proudly as incoherently. But they had heard her. They understood just fine.


	9. Treasures

"Hey Maximum you still awake?" Zoro asked after a few moments of silence. They normally would have been back to land by now but they were trying not to move her too much as they made their way to land. "Yea. I'm 'wake." She said which sounded like she was half way asleep. "I was just thinking." They waited for her to continue but she didn't. "Come on stay awake." Sanji said shifting lightly. Maximum moved her head to say yea I'm up. "Call me Max." She said.

"I really don't like being called Maximum. Then people start to call me Maxi." "So you want us to call you Max?" Zoro asked. At least she wasn't dozing off anymore. She seemed pretty aware that she was in the water now because she was holding her on head out of the water. "Does your arm hurt still?" He asked another question. "Not really." She said. Max guessed that her arm hadn't been broken. "I think that when I hit the water it knocked my shoulder out of place. I think when you moved a bit ago it pushed it back in place." Max said as she wiggled her fingers to prove her point.

"And who are you guys? You can't be bad seeing as how you practically saved me." Max said as she looked from Zoro to Sanji. "You'll see soon k- I mean Max." Zoro said slightly out of habit of calling girls and boys her age 'kid.' "Why can't I know now? Please?"

"Max. The shore isn't too far I'm sure you can wait till then to hear." Sanji said hoping that he wasn't going to be the one to tell Max who they really were. After all Nami should do it. She would know how to tell Maximum who they were. "No. I want to know now."

"Max we're just a bit from land can't you wait?" Zoro tried this time to reason with her. "No I can't. And if you don't tell me then- well- I'll pull you guys under!" Zoro and Sanji looked at each other and then then girl they had been carrying this time, who just a second ago couldn't even hold her head out of the water. Now she's saying that she'll pull them under?

"Max. You must have hit your head because, we've been- hey wait! What are you doing?!" Zoro was cut off from talking when Max sucked in a ton of air and dove under. She ulled both Sanji and Zoro below the water. A few moments later she pulled them both to the top again. "Hey kid! What was up with that? A minute ago you couldn't even move and now your pulling us under!" Sanji exclaimed as he took in a few breaths of air.

"Well the currents aren't so strong here. Plus I feel fine now! I heal very quickly!" MAx said as she swam a few feet away from them. Max took in a deep breath and dove again. When she came back up she looked paniced. "Have you guys seen my braclets? I know I was wearing them when I fell off the cliff but I don't see them now!" She was about to dive back below again when Sanji caught her. "You mean these?" He asked holding up a black beaded braclet that had dimonds imprinted in them. The other braclet he held up was gold with diamonds imprinted in them.

"Yes! Those are them! Give 'em back to me!" She shrieked as she dove for them. Sanji moved away from her. How about we make a deal? I'll give these back when we get to land if you keep your questions to yourself for a while and let us ask our questions. How about it?" He asked swinging the braclets on his pointer finger. Just as Max replied a wave came over them. Sanji was sure to grab them before the wave hit. Max broke the surface shortly after the wave had passed. " Boy! You better not have dropped them!" (she has a habbit of calling people 'boy' or 'girl' you know how some people do)

"I didn't! Now what do you say to the deal?" Sanji asked holding out the pretty braclets. "I can't believe you would bargin my treasure! Those were a gift!" She yelled truly angry that he had her treasure. "You'll get them back. Just as soon as we get back to land." Zoro said as he started to swim towards land again. "Fine but as soon my feet hit shore I better get back my dang treasure." Max said with anger and sadness mixed in together. Her eyes wondered over to her braclets and she quickly began swimming again.

They hit land in mo time. Amy went running to Max and so did Danny and Matt. "Okay I want them back!" Max demanded as she ran over to Sanji. He looked up and then looked at the braclets. "You said as soon as me feet hit shore I could get them back!"

"Max is your volume stuck on oh I don't know? Loud?" Matt teased. "He won't give me back my stuff! And he said he would!" She was still hollering up a storm pointing wildly at Sanji. "Here if it will get you to shut up!" Zoro replied taking Max's treasure away from Sanji.

Max seemed happy now as she turned back to her friends. Amy hugged her and repetedly asked if she was alright. "Yea A- mom I'm fine." Max corrected herself not knowing that all of the Strawhats (plus Shanks's crew) already knew who she was. "Oh!" Amy said still squeezing Max. "Okay! Yeah I'm fine now let-me-go!" Max said as she pushed away from Amy. "Max!" Danny said hugging her right as she got out of Amy's grip. Matt teamed up on her with Danny and they hugged her tightly.

"Oh Max! I thought that we had lost ya!" Matt exclaimed as he squeezed her tightly one last time befor letting go. Danny did the same thing. "Why? You guys know better than anyone that not only am I tough I have the best of luck!" Max said waving her hands over to Sanji and Zoro.

Max noticed for the first time that there was other people there besides her friends and family. "Uh, hi?" She said scanning over them. They all seemed familiar but she couldn't remember where she had seen them from. They were all staring at her. Chopper was half way standing behind Nami who was about in the middle of the crowd. "Okay I guess you guys don't talk?" Still no reply. "Seriously! You guys are really bugging me! Some one of you say something!"

Shanks looked at his crew then stepped forward. "Are you Maximum?" she nodded her head. "And who might you be?" she asked putting her hands on her hips, still slightly annoyed that no one besides him had talked. "I'm Shanks. Nice to meet you." He said taking another step forward till he was about three feet away from her. Her eyes widened. "Red-haired Shanks?" she asked taking a step back. "Yep! Max that's him isn't that cool? He's the captain to your favorite pirate crew you know besides your dad's." Danny said trying to prove that he really did listen to her. "You big dummy!" Matt said tackling Danny. Max was right behind Matt. Together they were on top of Danny in merely two seconds.

"That's okay." Shanks said shaking his hands trying to get them to stop. Nami walked over to them. She raised her hands up and brought them down meaning to hit Matt and Max. When she looked up it turned out that she had only hit Danny. She could hear Max snicker from behind her. Nami swung around to look at her. Max stood there like she was innocent along with Matt. "What was that for?! All I said was-" He was cut off by Matt and Max again.

"Hey Max. Calm down kid." Ace said not trying very hard to get themt to stop. After all they were kind of amusing to watch. The way that Matt and Max teamed up on Danny because he was bigger than the both of them ( Danny wasn't much bigger than Matt but he still was) looked like something that Ace and Luffy would've done to some one. Gosh they had done it to a boy from their home town when he had picked on Luffy.

"Who are you?' Max asked swinging around to look at Ace. She looked him up and down and waited for a reply. "You look familiar too."

"My name's Ace. I'm your uncle." he said simply. She raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes. "Like from my mom 's side right?" She asked trying her best to keep the little play going that had so many other people fooled. "No from your dad's side."

Matt raised his eyebrows too. Danny took advantage of Matt and Max being distracted and pushed them off of him. Max's fall was anything but graceful. She landed in front of Ace, Matt laying on top of her. She looked up at him. "Dang do you know that you are really tall from down here?" She asked as she pushed herself up with her elbows. "Matt! Get your butt off of me!" she said pushing further so that Matt rolled off of her. "Thank you."

Amy walked over to Maximum. "Honey why don't we go back to the house. I'll explain who these people are soon. And you can hear why they are here." Amy said as she pulled Max up off of the ground. "Lets all go back to our house." Amy waved her hand to the house up on the hill.

They set off to go to Amy's house and in the background of everyone leaving you could see a pirate coming back to check on the kids and he was cussing up a storm when he couldn't find them.


	10. StrawHats talk to Max

Max was walking slowly beside Matt and Danny. She really didn't want to go home with these people. They just seemed too familiar, but she couldn't remember where from. It felt odd for her to not know seeing as how she can name almost everyone in town and all of the pirates in the port. Danny walked on one side of her gently bumping into her, telling her to walk faster. Matt walked at her pace on her other side. He just seemed content to walk as slowly as she was. That was fine with her, seeing as how whenever she would sneak a peek away from her friends at least two of them would be looking at her.

"What! Ain't you ever seen a girl walk slow before?" Max asked the man with the long nose. She really didn't mind being the center of attention but this was ridiculous. All of them at one time stared at her. She would just give them all dirty looks. Matt would laugh at them when they would suddenly turn around and gaze ahead like they had always been looking that way. Danny sighed next to her. "That's a big sigh." Max whispered where only Matt and Danny could hear her. "I've sighed bigger."

"True." Max mumbled. Now the girl with orange hair and the man who said his name was 'Shanks' were both gawking at her. 'Take a picture it'll last longer!" She said through clenched teeth. Both turned their heads away. Shanks was still looking over his shoulder at her sometimes. Max can't ever remember a longer walk in her life. The man with three swords looked like he was going to ask her something but Danny, Matt., and Max all glared at him.

"They act like they've never seen kids!" joked Matt. Max laughed softly causing some of the people in front to turn around slightly. "Weirdoes!" said Danny. Max guessed that they all couldn't hear them cause if they could on that walk home she was sure they wouldn't have made it home alive!

"Why do you think they're here?" Matt asked to no one personally just out loud. "No clue. I mean I've been here for a while and today is nearly one of the first times to ever be attacked." Max said kicking rocks up the hill. They would roll back down it to her feet and she would kick it back up again. Max soon grew bored of the kick the rock game and settled for watching the people in front of her. They didn't seem to have any bad intentions like the last guys. Or at least that's what Matt said. He could sense when people were good and bad and what they intended to do. From what he was getting from their brains it was something about the sea, father's, and telling something that they all didn't know.

Danny had said that he didn't like the looks of them. No one could blame him because one of them had a weapon hidden beneath her skirt, another had three swords, and one had a huge gun strapped to his back. All in all they just didn't look like people you would want to mess with.

XXX

Max was sitting in the living room with Lizzy, Jenny, Matt, and Danny. Lizzy and Jenny had gotten there soon after they got to Amy's and Max's house. They had been looking for Max, Matt and Danny. Jenny had looked like she was going to explode from not knowing what was going on. Lizzy seemed content not knowing. Besides sometimes when it came to Max it was just best not to know. "So when do we get to hear this story?" asked Matt putting his feet up on the coffee table only to have them swatted down by Lizzy. He just gave her a glare and put them back on the table. Now Lizzy had Jenny doing it. They would both hit his legs down just to have him put them back up there. Eventually Max leaned over and punched him in the leg making him drop his feet off the table.

The pirates looked at the kids in front of them. This was Luffy's Daughter? I mean sure she could smile like him and the attitude of fun loving but she just didn't seem like what they would have imagined for his kid. In fact they never really given' it much thought that he would have a girl. Nami's thought about Luffy's kid was that it would be a boy and he would be just like Luffy, slow, dim-witted and fun loving.

But here they were sitting in front of her and they couldn't say anything to her. They had decided that since they each wanted to tell her something different that they would take turns. First Strawhats then the Red-haired pirates. Ace had decided to go with the Strawhats. All the people who weren't part of the strawhats cleared out of the room. Nami and the others watched Max's friends waiting for them to leave. Max knew that too. "They're not going anywhere so you can forget it. Anything you can say to me you can say to them." Max stated proving the fact that her friends weren't going to leave any time soon.

"Fine." said Sanji already tired of dealing with the kid. "Yea. If you didn't read the file on Max it has 'disagrees with people easily' in big bold letters!" joked Matt. Matt just shot him a glare. Lizzy looked over the people in front of her as did Jenny. They had the replay on the cliff story, but still didn't know who they were either.

"So anyone going to start talking yet, you know tell me the whole story?" Max asked as she flicked her wrist and it made a popping sound. She seemed slightly amused by the noise so she did it a few more times before she stopped and looked at them expectantly. They paused. How were they going to start the story.

"So, how old are you?" Usopp asked. He was starting out slow. "No! You guys said that I would have my time to ask my questions. So I want to ask them." Max said shaking her head no as if to say that she wouldn't answer until she got her questions answered. Sanji sighed. "Fine what's your questions?"

Max seemed to think about it for a minute. "Well I have a few, but I'll ask the most important ones first." she paused "Who are you?"

Nami stood up. "We are pirates. I'm sure you heard of the Strawhats?" she stopped waiting for a reaction. There was none. 'Dang these kids aren't going to make it easy for us.' Nami thought. "Anyways, we were once on the crew. The man who was Monkey D. Luffy was our captain."

Still no response. Nami opened her mouth to say more but was cut off by Max. "Okay so your pirates. Second question. What are you doing here?" The question seemed so innocent but none of them knew how to respond. "Well, you know how we said that we were part of the strawhats? Anyway, we came here to talk to Luffy's Daughter." Usopp said. "And we were wondering - if -you?" he said leading her in the right direction.

"If I know her?" Max asked. "Not really. What we were wondering was if you well, you know, are her." Ace said finishing Usopp's first thought. " No. I don't now getting on to question three." Max said ignoring the looks of the disbelief on the pirates faces. She clearly wasn't going to say it out right and more. After all in the water stating her name had been caused by her hitting the water too hard. But now out of the water with her friends around her she with out a doubt wasn't going to make the mistake twice.

"Question three. If I did know such a girl, what would you want with her and why?"

"We have an important request for her." Ace said leaning closer to the table to get a hint of her reaction. She seemed to take the bait as she leaned closer to, her friends following. "And what would that be?" Nami and the rest of the crew leaned forward too. Zoro simply replied "Does she know where Monkey D. Luffy is." He straightened back out and put his back against the couch he was sitting in. Max's face finally broke. The girl who looked like she was about twelve or thirteen showed remorse and looked down at the ground.

Danny put his hand on her shoulder. Matt, Lizzy, and Jenny all moved closer to Max than they already had been sitting. Max just shook her head no repeatedly. "So what do you want to know?" she whispered.

"We want to know if you are her and if you are if you know where we can find our captain." Sanji said. "Yea. I'm her." Her voice was low and crackly like an old radio. Jenny put her head on her shoulder and Matt squeezed her knee to show that if these guys did something then he would be on them in a second. Danny practically crushed her shoulder. "and what if I could tell you where to find him?" she got even lower if possible when she was talking to them.

"Could you tell us where?" Chopper whispered just as she did. "Yes."

"Okay could isn't really the word it's will you tell us?" Ace asked . "Maybe." Max said her voice still meek. " She doesn't have to though so keep that in mind. If you want to take her you'll have to get through us first." Jenny stated really loud. She seemed to think that these guys were going to attack them but Max knew they wouldn't. It's okay Liz. Their good pirates." Max said gaining a bit of her voice back.

"She doesn't have to tell us." Nami said trying to make it easier for Max. She'd been in that kind of position where it seemed like everyone was after her and she remembered that she hadn't liked it. "No. I'll tell you. But I can't really tell where." Max said not making any sense. "What do you mean?" Zoro asked.

"I mean that I know where it is but I can't show it to you on any map. I can only show you if I was there." Max said although you could tell that she didn't want to be there. Max looked up to see confused looks. " I mean it's not listed on any map and I can only show you if I'm there. It looks like no other place in the world." Max said seeming to forget about her sad position she had been in a bit ago. "It is so pretty."

"Yea it is." Lizzy said. "You've been there?" Usopp asked. None of the other kids there had said anything about the scenery so it was pretty safe to assume that they hadn't been there. "Yea. I was there when Max went. We were the best of friends when we were little. We didn't even realized we had met before the first night Jenny and myself spent the night here."

" In fact if Danny hadn't kept bugging Max to let us be her friends we never would have known it." Lizzy said a half hearted laugh in it. "Yea, you guys were so annoying. I really wished that you guys would leave me alone but now I'm glad you didn't." Max said laughing sort of loudly about the memory.

"Yea me too." Said Danny and Matt.

Hey guys this is me! I just want to say sorry for not updating! I was going to update on Monday but I had homework to do and a test to study for so ya know. And on Tuesday I was going to update and my internet didn't work. I really need a NEW COMPUTER! But then I would have to rewrite this and that is not something I want to do! See ya! Hope I can update tomorrow and PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. After the talk plus author's note

Hey this is me! Yea I know slow on updates. On with the story!

XXX

Amy had decided that since it was pretty late, she would go in to the dinning room and tell the Red-haired pirates that they would have to wait till morning to talk to Maximum. They didn't seem angry and when Amy said she would get their rooms ready, they said no. Shanks said that it wouldn't be right to stay in her house, and that they would go backto their ship. Amy argued with them to get them to stay but they wouldn't. She did tell them to come back by anytime in the morning.

"Max." Amy said coming out of the kitchen. "I want you to get the rooms ready for Danny, Matt, Jenny and Lizzy."

"No we'll sleep out here." Lizzy said waving her hands around the living room. There were plenty of couches to sleep on and they had cots in the closet if they needed one. "Yea and I'm sleeping out here with them." Max said hopping up on to one of the couches with Jenny. "Yea! It could be just like a slumber party." Jenny said getting kind of excited thinking about it. "Not really. There are boys here." Lizzy said putting a damper on Max's and Jenny's spirit.

"Man. Dang boys." Max said out of the side of her mouth. The strawhats were watching them. Max defiantly could acted like Luffy sometimes. "Well we're going up now." Nami said watching Max stand up to get the covers she had been sitting on. Jenny saw what she was trying to do and tried to help, but ended up pulling them out from under Max's feet. Max fell off the couch with a thud. "Whoa! That was pretty cool!" Max said popping back up off the floor. "Good night!" she fluttered her hand.

"Good night Max." Nami whispered as she turned around to head up to her room.

XXX

"So what do you think of her?" Usopp asked sitting down on to his bed. They all gathered in his room to talk about Max. "I think that she could definitely be Luffy's daughter." Zoro said as he sat in the chair near the bed. "She sort of acts like him. Not exactly like him but enough." Sanji gave an approving noise to the statement that Chopper had said. "What do you think Ace?" Nami asked as she sat down on the bed with Sanji and Usopp. Sanji twirled her hair with his finger. "I don't really know. I mean she acts like him and of course she is his but…" Ace just left the sentence hanging.

"Yea. It's weird to see her. She looked like she would he a least a bit more well, normal." Usopp finished. "She seems nice. I like her!" Chopper said chewing on some candy that had been in the bowl that Amy had given them.

"So it's agreed? She's coming with us?" Nami asked. They all agreed.

XXX

"So what do you think of them?" Max asked as she shot a peanut over to Danny. She didn't like them and he loved them so she had been flinging them in to his mouth for the past hour. "I think their weird." Matt said catching a peanut before it got to Danny. "Well that's nice Matt." Jenny said throwing her pillow she had been laying on. They were all gathered in the floor most laying ontheir stomaches. "I like the reindeer." Jenny finished.

"Yea he was so fluffy I just wanted to pet him!" Lizzy said. "What do yo think Max?" Danny asked chewing up the last bit of the peanut she had given him. "I think their nice. Slightly off but nice. I think that they really were on my dad's crew." Max said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder so she didn't get it in the bowl of chips in front of her. "Yea." Jenny said quietly for once. "They were slightly off. Kind of like they were waiting for something."

"Well we'll find out tomarrow when the other pirate crew comes back." Danny said. "Do you really think that they are the Red-Haired pirates?"

"Could be. They looked the part." Lizzy said stealing a chip from the bowl. "Do you think they know about how to get to your dad?"

"If they did why would they come looking for me? Why not just go off to get him by theirselves. Wouldn't it have been eaiser that way?" Max asked as she took a bite out of the chip. 'It would've been easier but Max when things come to you nothing's easy." Matt stated that matter-of-factly.

"True!" they all agreed.

XXX

PLEASE READ THIS IT TALKS ABOUT NEXT POST!

Hey guys! I had to put something up today cause I won't get to tomorrow because I'm going to see twilight with my best friends. I have already read the books and I loved them. The movie's probably going to be a let down but I still am going to see it! I'll try to update soon. And I know that this chapter is boreing but I needed to post! I might get to update on Saturday. Here's to hoping! PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!


	12. Leaving

Shanks walked up the hill to Max's house. He was almost there just as the sun was coming up. He wanted to talk to Max alone, then with his crew. They had understood when he said that he wanted to talk to her alone. Shanks looked up at the house. Max was already outside. 'Can this girl read minds?' Shanks thought when he looked around and seen no one but her and him. Max smiled and hurried down to meet him at the beginning of the driveway. " Hi ya!" Max said as she tightened her ponytail. Shans looked her over. 'She must like red.' he thought. Her outfit included her two braclets, a red tube-top, and a short pair of jean shorts. Her shoes were slightly worn looking and high-tops that were red.

"Ya want to talk to me?" She asked. Shanks nodded his head. "Okay so what about?" "I'm sure you know who your dad is." he paused waiting for her nod, which came soon after, "well I knew your dad when he was little, younger than you."

"Really?" Max's eyes widened. 'She really is innocent probably doesn't know much about bad guys and pirates.' Shanks thought. "Yea. I knew him. You remind me of him so much." he said. "Hm. I get that a lot from Amy." She said crossing her arms and kicking the dirt of the road. "Hey kid." Max looked up at Shanks. " You know where he's at don't you?" he asked looking at her and then the braclets. "Maybe. I don't see why it makes a difference. So what if I do?" she challenged him. "Not much. Just curious. Did you tell them where he is." Max looked up. "No I didn't tell them. All I told them is all I know. I did tell them that the way to get there is by the braclets." Max said holding up her wrist.

Shanks made a gesture to show that he understood. There was no way that he really had known that they were the way to get there, just showing that he agreed. "Maaaax! Breakfast!" Amy called. "Come on! She was still making it when I left but I guess she's done now. Amy made enough food for your whole crew!" Max said as she jumped up and started running up the long drive way.

Shanks shook his head. She definatly was Luffy's daughter.

XXX

"Matt that's mine!" Jenny said trying to take back a muffin from him. "Jenny! Never try to take food out of a DOG'S mouth!" Lizzy joked. They all had their own little animal nicknames. Lizzy was a little bird. Matt was, well a dog. Jenny was a squirrel. Danny was a bear and Max was a cat. "I can't believe you still remember the names Luffy gave us! Huh cat girl?" Matt said dropping the muffin. Jenny caught it before it hit the ground.

Nami looked over at Sanji. Her eyes said what they both were thinking. 'Animal nicknames?' "Hey I wasn't just a cat I was a tiger!" Max said. "What ever kitty cat." Danny said. "Meow!" Matt laughed. "He always just called you 'Cat'. Though he did say tha you were a tiger." Lizzy said. "Haha! You girls were fragil little animals, while we are smart and strong!" Matt said.

Jenny, Max and Lizzy looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "You think *giggle* your smart!" Max said barely getting the small sentence out before cracking up laughing again. Matt glared at her. "We're smarter than you!"

Well that just sent the girls into a giggle fit again. "Okay why don't we just drop it huh?" Amy asked hoping to get them back on the subject of eating. "Just believe what you want to." Max said taking a small bite out of a muffin. "Drop it!" Amy said. She really didn't want a repeat of the time they had a food fight.

"Fine." they all replied. "So what do you want to talk about guys?" Max asked the other people in the room. "Oh! How about what are we going to do for our stand?" Jenny said jumping out of her seat because Matt had flung icing off of a doughnut on her. "What stand?" Max asked licking her lips. "Oh yea! Big duh on that one! I forgot you went to the office. She reminded us about having to build a stand for the spring festival. We have to make it a game, or a drawing, or something along the lines of that."

"Oh. Well what are we going to do? Do we even have an idea?" Max asked. All the kids looked at her and then back at their food. "Great." she said. "You went to the office?" Amy asked raising her eyebrow. "Uh gotta go!" Max said grabbing some food and running out the door. Her friends where soon behind. Amy just rolled her eyes and every one laughed.

XXX 2 Days Later

"So this is seriously what we're doing?" Matt asked boredly. They had settled for putting up a dance floor and a huge radio (I know that's not what they called them but I can't remember what they call them in One Piece.). "Oh shut up Mattie!" Max said. "Hey I thought we talked about that you three! I'm Matt! Not Mattie!" he growled. He had been putting down on the girls idea all day so they started to call him Mattie. "Whatever!" Max said in a sing-song voice.

She looked it over. They had banners and all the newest music. There was sparkling lights and a rocking dance floor. It was perfect. All the other Stands were bigger though. And so far they hadn't gotten many visits. Usopp was over talking to Danny and Shanks was talking to Lizzy. After all she knew Max when she was younger she might know more than Max because unlike Max she seemed to pay more attention. Zoro and Chopper were talking to Jenny. Sanji and Nami were talking to each other. Ace was watching Max and Matt fight over where to put something or other, he wasn't too sure what though. She acted like Luffy in that way too. She wanted to put something over some where and she wasn't going to give up without a fight over it.

"Max! For the last time I'm telling you! It should be more over here!" He said scooting one of the amps over. "No it doesn't! It's suppose to go over here!" She said pulling it over towards her. "Quit it you two!" Lizzy said acting as pace-maker as usual. "You fight worse than cats and dogs!" she said which caused some giggling from Max and Jenny. "What?" "I think I just realized why Luffy gave them those nicknames!" Jenny laughed. Lizzy rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Shanks.

Two hours later they had gotten a ton of bussinuss. A ton of people had come by and danced and played tons of songs. People asked to dance with Max but she said no. "Aw Max why don't you go dance with any of them?" Zoro asked. "I don't want to dance with any of them!" she said pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She pulled her red t-shirt down more and pulled her pair of ripped jeans up. "I rather not dance. Plus we got to talk about how are we going to find my dad."

"You said that the braclets would show the way." Usopp said. "So there's really no talking about it." "You really think that I'm going to give you my braclets? No way!" Max said as she shook her head. "But we need them to get to Luffy, remember?" Nami asked completely confused "I know. But I want to meet him too. So I'm not giving them to you! I want to come with you." Max whispered so no one else would hear. "I want to meet he again. He sent me these bracelets when I turned ten. He told me that if I ever needed him that I could use the braclets to find him." She said looking at them. "I want to meet him again." she got even quieter.

They looked down. What were they suppose to say. We're taking your braclets and you can't come with us? No they were pirates but they aren't that mean. "It'd be dangerous for a kid like you to go out there with us." Zoro said hoping to discourage her from coming. But it was clear that Max had already made up her mind to got with them.

"Either I go or your not getting the braclets." "Maximum are you bribing us?" Nami asked. "You better believe it." "Your kidding me. Why couldn't Luffy have an agreeable child?" Usopp asked under his breath. "Cause that's not the way Luffy was so I guess his kid wouldn't be any different." Sanji whispered to him. "We'll talk about it more later." Sanji said to Max.

Max turned around and started to watch her friends. She was going to miss them. Who would she hang out with? Sure there was Nami, but Nami would be weird to talk to. After all she had been a year older than her dad. Usopp and Chopper would join in on the sillyness, but who could she talk to about the serious. She always had Lizzy and Jenny when things got bad. And Danny and Matt when they were just goofing off. "Your going to miss them though." Chopper said as the others walked off, leaving Max and him there alone. "Yea. But it's all apart of being a pirate." she paused "Did you miss anyone when you had to leave?"

"Yes." Chopper said as he walked over to Max. He told her about his childhood. Max listened but didn't interrupt. "So you did miss someone. But you still left." Max said with conviction. "Then I will have to leave too. Besides they will probably understand. They have to. They all know how much I want to see my dad again."

"We'll understand. I know how much you want to see him again." Lizzy said from behind. "I know how you want to meet him again they do too." Max smiled her pretty smile and nodded her head. She really did want to see her dad again and hoped it would come soon.

XXX

A few days later the Strawhats were getting ready to leave. Nami looked over at Max. She was talking to Shanks and laughing. Max looked like she was having fun. They had decided that she could come with them, on one condition. She would have to help out where ever she could. Such as clean up after dinner, and help sew up any thing that needs mending. Max had agreed quickly. Nami would help out too, and everyone on board. They mainly asked Max to do that to keep her busy so she didn't break anything like Luffy used to.

Max started to say good-bye to her friends. They really needed to go before it was too late to travel. Ace had decide to come with them so he was saying bye to Shanks now. "Don't worry Amy I'll be fine!" "I know but I'll miss you so much. I'm happy that you'll get to see your dad soon though." she said as she pulled her into a hug and talked into her hair. "Max we'll all miss you so much. I know what your dream was though so I won't stop you." Jenny said pulling her into a nother hug and crying. "I'll miss ya." Matt said hugging her. "Me too. I hope you see your dad. Tell him that I say hi." Danny said almost crying as he squeezed her in the hug. "Don't worry. I'll tell him all about you guys! And then when I come back we can all leave on our own!" She said talking to her friends that she's been friends with what seemed like forever. "I can't believe I'm already leaving. I'll miss you but I'll come back."

"Let's make that a promise." Lizzy said. "Here stick your hands in here guys." Lizzy said as she took their hands and put them all side by side in a circle. She then quickly drew something on their hands. "There! What do you think?" she asked. There on their hands put together was a picture of a jolly roger. Max nodded her head. "I like it. And here I got something for you guys." Max said passing out bandannas to them. On them were their names and a jolly roger. "I know how much you guys like them I saw you looking at them through a window in the shops. I hope you like them. This can also represent our friendship and promise." Max said as she wrapped hers around her hand, her name showing. The others did the same.

"I'll miss you guys so much! But I really need to go now." she said hugging them all again before running to the ship. She quickly climbed up the ladder, Ace helping her over the top. "I'll see you soon!"she said waving as they disappeared and the island faded.

"Don't worry. I know you'll see them again." Chopper said. Max looked down at him and nodded. "I know I will. Now lets go find my dad." she turned around and walked over to Nami and Sanji who were eating. "Here Max. It tastes really good." Sanji said.

"Thanks. Wow! This is really good!" she said amazed. 'I bet my dad would be thrilled to taste Sanji's cooking again.' Max thought before Nami showed her to her room she would be sharing with her. "This will be your bed Max." Nami said. Max didn't argue, just crawled in bed and fell asleep instantly.

'She is sweet when she sleeps.' Nami thought 'I wonder who she takes after more Luffy or her mom?' Nami sweeped Max's hair out of her eyes as she slept. Nami wasn't all mean and hard. She still had that motherly instinct when she looked and watched Max play. 'Yea she really is sweet.' she thought before she walked out of the room to go to the galley with all the others.

XXX

Hey sorry for being so late! I had a busy weekend. First I went and saw twilight ( I was disappointed) then my friend spent the night. Then I spent the night with my other friend, and the next night I had to go with my other friends to see twilight cause she couldn't get anyone to go with her. Anyways if I don't update this week then my mom took away my computer, she's been threating to do that lately! Anyways please review!!!!


	13. Day on the ship and stacy

Max woke up to the gentle rocking of her hammock. She slowly got up out of bed and slipped into her clothes. She put on a yellow long sleeve shirt and ripped Capri pants. 'I wonder if I have any pants that aren't ripped in at least one spot.' she thought. Max walked out to the deck and saw Usopp tellinga story to Chopper. Chopper saw Max coming and waved at her.

Max smiled. Usopp motioned for her to come sit down and listen. She didn't really want to listen to a story right now but she saw everyone else was busy doinbg something so she walked over. "Hi Max! Your just in time to hear a story." Chopper said. "Well I really want to but I need to talk to Nami about the course we're on. We're getting a bit off." Max said looking down at her black braclet. Whenever they were on course all of the diamonds shone slightly. If they needed to turn to the right or left the diamonds on whichever side would dim greatly.

"Oh. She's over there." Usopp said pointing to where Nami was looking at maps. "She doesn't see how your braclets can show the way if it's not on a map."

"Maybe because it's never been mapped before. But I'm sure Nami will change that." Max said walking over to Nami. "Um Nami. I think we're a bit off course." Max picked up her wrist and showed her the braclet. Nami nodded and called Sanji and Zoro over. They were busy correcting it while Max showed Nami how it worked.

"How come we didn't see shining when ever we were on the island?" She asked watching the braclet glimmer and shine. "It only works once you on the sea. I don't know if it will shine if it's on the right island though." Max said.

"So how are we suppose to know if it's the right island? Do you think it will get brighter as we get closer?" Nami asked Max. "It might. Truth be told I haven't been there since I was around two years old, maybe younger." Max said "I remember that it does do something when your on the right island though."

The two of them sat in silence for a bit. Nami stared down at the maps and Max stared at the ocean. Max was thinking about how weird it was to not have to get up and go to school. How weird it was to not have to sit through the boring teachers drone on and on. But then she had a thought that almost made her sad. 'How weird it is to not have Danny, Kizzy, Matt, and Jenny here.' Max was beginning to think that maybe she should have given them the braclets. She could have easily given them to them and get she clung to the belife that her dad had really meant for her to meet up with him some day.

Sure he could have. But it also could be some one who knew him, who went with him. Nami looked up at Max. Maybe she's not as much like Luffy as they had thought. After all by this time Luffy was always up and running around and wreaking something, while Max could sit still if she really wanted to. 'Or maybe she just misses her friends.' Nami thought.

"Max catch!" Chopper said throwing something at her. "What is it?" she asked. "You know that little lock picking kit? Well Usopp made a strap to go around your waist so that way you don't have to make a makeshift pocket."

Max looked at her kit. Sure enough it had a strap that went all the way around that was adjustable. "Wow! Thanks Usopp! I really like it." Max said putting it on. Even on the smallest setting it was a tad bit big on her. It looked like one of those belts that are just for show that hang sideways. "Sorry. I couldn't make it any smaller." "No I like it this way." she said standing up to look at it. "I like it better than I would have if it had been tight."

Max was walking around the ship a few days later. She had done her chores, watched Zoro train, watched Nami make maps, watch Sanji cook (even though she knew it drove him insane), helped Chopper mix up some medicine, and listened to Usopp's stories. Max was watching the wves roll around when she notice that she could start to see an island appear out on the horizon. "Nami what island is that?"

"It's a small island called Peppermixel. ( I was bored.) The island is mostly inhabbited by the natives. There is a small town where we can get some supplies, which we really need." Nami replied looking back and forth from the map, Max, and the island. "Oh. I didn't think it looked that big." Max said.

A few hours later they were able to see the island perfectly and should be there in about thirty mintues. "What do you think the natives are like here?" Max asked Zoro. He seemed to be sleeping, to try to get Max to go away, but she wasn't buying it. "I don't know Max." he said after sighing. "Well if you had to guess what do you think?" Max said not taking the first awnser.

"Probably cruel and murderous." he said. Max raised her eyebrows at him and shook her head. " I don't think so. I bet their nice. Maybe strange but nice." Max said as she looked out to the island. "I still don't understand why you had to come." Zoro joked at her. Max just smiled at laughed. "Well did you really think I was going to give braclets up that easily?"

"Some how I don't think you ever do any thing the easy way kid." Ace said walking up behind them. Max looked like she was deep in thought or just spacing out, when Nami came over. "Hey it's about time to dock. You guys better hurry."

A little while later Max was walking along through the town. She had promised to be safe and already had a disguise her self so she didn't stick out so much. Her hair instead of black, had a wig over it and was brown. She had a different style on it just incase too. Rather than her normal red clothes she had on a soft baby blue long sleeved shirt. So far no one had noticed her. People had asked her to buy stuff but she just kept on walking.

Max remembered Nami telling her to be back before too long. Max was just walking along when she saw a boy and a girl walking towards her. She wasn't taking any chance so she quickly turned around and started to walk back to the ship. Max turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder. Sure enough the two of them were still following her.

Max jerked to a sharp right to take a detour to get to the ship. She figured out that if she took three rights five lefts and another right she could reach the ship. But she couldn't go back to the ship if these two were still following her. Then everyone in town would know that she was with pirates. They would also know that pirates were in town. Max turned fully around to look at them.

The two kids looked at each other. They nodded and walked over to her faster. Max got out her weapon that looked like a dagger but could extend to be a staff with a dagger tip. It wasn't very handy for fighting skilled people, but she could at least hold her own against most. "We have followed you to ask you to come with us." The girl with blonde hair and glimmering green eyes said. "Hey I don't know about you but I try to listen to my mom as often as I can and she said to never talk to strangers." Max said with a smart-aleck tone.

"Yes. I supoose that's something that a mom would say. But I'm sure that yours had a different reason, Maximum." the boy with orangeish colored hair with black streaks. "Huh? My name's not Maximum, that's a dumb name for a girl. My name's Emily." Max said sticking out her hand. She smiled softly so that it wouldn't look like her wanted picture.

"Okay "Emily" I really think you should come with us." The girl stepped forward so that they were a few steps away from each other. "My name is Stacy." she stuck her hand out and shook Max's. " And my name is William." she shook his hand too. "You really should come with us. We have some information that you might like." Stacy said flashing a mischievous smile. "Well you know I really should be getting back to my mother. She hates when I'm late." Max said trying to get away form them.

"You are coming with us now Monkey D. Maximum." Stacy said grabbing her and throwing her to William. "My name's not Maximum! It's Emily! Got that Emily!" She said fighting against Williams greater streangth. "Put me down!"

Max watched as she walked in the oppistie direction of the ship and herself. Max could feel the big idiot walking towards where ever Stacy had wanted to take her. Max glanced around. No one there. Then again she doubted anyone would help her if there was. "Help! Ace! Zoro! Sanji! Nami! Usopp! Chopper!" Max said pounding onto Williams back. Next thing she noticed was that he tied a piece of cloth around her mouth to keep her quiet. Max practically went crazy. She really didn't like things over her mouth. Particularly when they were meant to keep her silent. She stuggled and tried to scream but it didn't work out too well. 'Hopefully they heard me.' she thought before just letting William carry her off.

XXX

"Where is she? She was suppose to be back an hour ago." Nami said. She had been watching for her for what seemed like forever. "Did any of you see her?" Nami asked. "Last time I saw her she was heading towards the town center." Usopp said watching Nami worry about Maximum. "Well if she's still there I'm gonna kill her." Nami said jumping over to the ladder and climbing down. "Hold up Nami I'm coming too!" Chopper said jumping up so that he could get there at least almost the same time as her. "You'll need my nose if she's not there."

XXX

At bit later in town Nami and Chopper had seen no sign of Maximum. They had asked people if they had seen a girl with brown hair and a long sleeve blue shirt but they just ignored them most of the time. "Now I know how Amy felt." Nami said as the eighth person walked away from her. "Yea. This isn't easy is it?" Chopper said walking over to her because his person had walked away. "Who are you looking for?" a boy with orange hair with black streaks in it asked. He walked over from the shadows. Nami looked him over. He was average height for a young teenager. He looked like he lifted weights or trained hard.

"Um. A friend." Nami said eyeing him suspiciously. "Oh. Well what's her name?" Nami froze. What had Max said that her name was going to be on the island? Reni? Emma? "Emily!" Chooper said when he thought of it a split second before Nami. "I know a girl named Emily. I talked to her a moment ago. Would you like to come see her?" He asked. "Uh. Well it's probably not the same one. I mean there are lots of Emily's." Nami said hoping to get away from him. "Please let me take you to her." his eyes were pleading with Nami. His eys were an off purple. The boy looked around. " I want you guys to know the truth. My name's William. This isn' t the place to talk out loud but if you come with me it will all be explained." He said. What were they suppose to do? They still had to find 'Emily' and he seemed to know where she was. "Okay. Sure." Nami said still a bit suspicious.

When they had walked for about five minutes William stopped. "Okay. I know that Emily is really Maximum." he stated as he sat down. " I know why you're here. To get supplies before heading out to find her dad, Monkey D. Luffy. I also know that Emily," he said putting air quotes on the name Emily " is with my sister. Don't worry although my sister seemes tough she's just trying to help Maximum. She might tell her who her real mom is. But then again knowing Maximum she won't take the information. If she's anything like her mom or her dad she wants to find this mystery out by herself." William said as he watched the expressions on Nami's and Chopper's faces. They looked like they were deep in thought so he didn't say anything. "Hey! Nami! Chopper!" Max called from behind. They turned around and saw two smiling girls giggling and laughing. The one next to Max had beautiful blonde hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Hi! I was wondering where you guys went!" Max said. "This is my friend Stacy. Stacy this is Nami and Choper." "Hello. How are you?" Stacy asked with such fake niceness. But she didn't fake it when she was laughing with Max. "Um, I was just talking to Nami and Chopper." William said. He was taught to listen to his older sister who was taller than him by a good couple inches. "That's fine William. Keep talking come tell us when your done. Oh and take your time!" Stacy said not seeming to like the idea of Max leaving soon.

William wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't used to his sister being that nice and giggly. As Max and Stacy ran off, he turned to Nami and Chopper. "How do you know Max?" Nami asked as soon as Max and Stacy were out of hearing distance. "Her mom was my mom's best friend. My mom never told me much about her besides her name and that she had a daughter. She also talked about her marrying some pirate and running away. The last time I ever saw Max's mom I think that Max was about two. I remember that we were playing in the sand box and all of a sudden Max's mom came shooting out of the house, scooped Max up and kept running. I never saw Max after that until now." William said as he watched Max sprint around with Stacy. "I don't know if Stacy remembers that or if she just remembers the stories that our mom used to tell."

"So you knew her when she was little?" Chopper asked. " Yea. Kind of. She was sweet when she was younger now she's fiesty." William said as he watched Stacy and her wreastle around on the ground. Max came walking back over to them. William leaned over to Stacy and asked, "Did you tell her?" Nami had heard too and so had Chopper, they both moved slightly so they could hear. "No. She wouldn't let me."

"Yea. That's just Maximum." Nam said shrugging her shoulders and Watching Max run around after a lightning bug.

XXX

SORRY FOR A LATE UPDATE!!! But there is a reason. My best friend since I was two is moving to Canada. I have been helping her pack this week. I wondered why she hadn't been talking to me then one day she walks up to me and said 'Hey I'm moving to Canada.' Gosh I'm going to miss her so much. I'll update as soon as I can but if I don't it's probably because I 'm crying. OH AND IF YOUR WONDERING WHERE THE NAME EMILY CAME FROM, it's my friend whose moving away's name. I LOVE YOU EMILY! DON'T FORGET YOUR FRIENDS IN OKLAHOMA!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Unbelievable! Just simply unbelievable! There had been a storm pop up just like out of nowhere. Now the Strawhats and Max were trying to keep it steady. Nami had barely noticed the clouds when the storm had blown in. She couldn't understand how in the East Blue the storm had shown up all of a sudden. The main problem was was that they were trying to keep from capsizing. Max was scrambling around tying down things and what not. The rest were bringing down the sails and keeping an eye on things. Max slid across the deck several times but managed to regain balance before she fell overboard. She was used to bringing in the sails on ships when it was raining and slick, but it seemed that the sea just didn't want to make things eay on her.

Ace was doing well, bringing in the sails and dodging most of the sea water. He silently was keeping an eye on Max. He couldn't help it, she just made him worry. It was kind of like the feeling he had for Luffy when they were kids and Luffy was thinking of doing something stupid and or dangerous. Max kept on getting back up even though she would fall about four feet later. Ace almost laughed out loud when she tripped and rolled back onto her feet. 'She's definatly finding her own way to get around in this weather.'

Chopper was doing pretty well too. He was able to do more than what he could whenever he had first joined the crew. "Stupid rope. Stupid slippery." he heard Max say as she made her way around the ship. Chopper just watched her roll back onto her feet again for probably the fourth time. "Hey Max here!" he shouted handing her some more rope. Max just rolled her eyes as she caught it and walked over to about the eight-hundereth thing she would time tie down something.

As Max started walking over to the barrel she slid. She whacked her arm onto the deck so hard that the braclet clasp broke. "NO!" Max screamed as she started to chase after the beads. She caught seven of them now all she needed was the eighth one. Max reached the last one just as a wave was coming over the ship. She saw the wave and dove across the deck to grab the bead. When she finally had all eight of them in her hands she looked back at the wave. It was too big. There was no way that this dumb little ship could take it. All of them seemed to stop and watch the wave come up. What were they suppose to do?

They couldn't avoide it, not at it's size. Even with the awesome navigator skills of Nami. Max's eyes widened. She felt so small, so insignificant next to the humongous wall of water. Max happened to glance down at the beads when she noticed something strange. Every single one of them were glowing. The light appeared to glow brighter as she dropped them. They had scared her, I mean glowing beads? Who in the world had ever thought of something like that? She couldn't seem to make her legs move or ant part of her body so she just fell to the deck and watched the beads glow brighter.

Nami looked over to where she had last seen Max when she heard a 'thump'. Max just laied there staring at the glowing things. 'what are those?' Nami thought. Then she could see what they were by checking Max's wrists. They were the beads to her braclet. The beads were glowing so bright that Nami had to turn away from them. All the others did as she did too. Then they looked up at the wave. It was gone! But so was Max.

XXX

One mintue Max was watching the beads glow. And the next she was here. And where exactly was 'here'? It was obvisly an island, filled with trees. Max looked down to where she was laying. There was sand, clearly a beach. "Great where am I now?" she said scooting over to one of the trees. She didn't know where she was and was really, well creeped out. One minute a gigantic wave was about to fall and topple the ship and the next she was sitting on an island alone. Nowhere in sight was the ship. Max wrapped her arms around her knees as she looked around. Just trees, trees, and more trees. Was there even a village here? It didn't look like it to her. "Hello!?" Max shouted out. She flinched when her loud call reached her ears. Boy did it like to echo here.

"Nami? Usopp? Ace? Anyone!?" still no reply. Great. Max stood up and walked down to the water. There were a lot of fish there, but not what she was looking for. Had the ship smashed? If so where was all of the broken wood? Had the bead brought her here? Or had she just simply been swept over board? The last one seemed more likely. Max walked along the beach line hoping to get somewhere, but with nowhere in mind.

Where am I suppose to go, she thought. It would have been easier had some one been here with her. Or at least if she knew where she was. How far away was the ship? Had the storm passed there? Had they even noticed that she was gone yet? And what the heck was that giant thing?

XXX

"Max? Where did you go?" Nami asked walking over to where she had last seen her. "Maximum if this is a joke I'm going to pound you for it when you come out." she said hoping to get her to come out. Truth be told she just wanted her to come out from where ever she was. Ace walked over with Zoro right behind him. "Max?"they both asked.

Ace was beginning to get worried. Sure Max played tricks on the crew, and normally they were funny. But this one wasn't funny. Not anywhere near funny or even worth a giggle. Ace was about to start flipping out when Zoro put his hand on his shoulder and pointed to something in front of them. There was the silver clasp to Max's braclet. Next to it was her black braclet. "Looks to me like her braclet broke." Zoro said. Sanji went over to the braclet to pick it up. As soon as he did he dropped it. "Ouch."

"What is it Sanji?" Nami asked. She watched with curious eyes as her husband picked up the braclet then quickly dropped it. "It feels like it was dropped in to a fire pit." he said. Ace walked over to it. "Maybe it's because it was glowing a bit ago." he said.

"You guys know what?" Usopp asked. They all turned to him. "Max said she didn't know what would happen once we got close to the island." Chopper looked over to him. "So you mean this could be what happens when we get close to the place where Luffy is!?"

Nami seemed to think it over. "It could be. But I just don't understand how we'll get to Max now. We have no clue where she's even at." "Well Nami what is the closest island near here?" Zoro asked. "I don't see how that will help at all. Max said that the island where Luffy was wasn't even charted. Much less on some map." Nami said. "True, but maybe the island closest to us will have some information about the island. You know something like a myth?"

"Well I guess that it would be a place to start." she said walking over to some maps and checked them. "The closest island is a small island called Marie." she said. "Guess that's where we start." Ace said.

XXX

"What in the world had that thing been?" Max asked just as she was walking backwards away from some monster type thing. It had huge horns that appeared that they could cut her in half. She was just lucky that she had been training on the ship. She now could easily hold her own against this monster. But still…. What if there were more. Now that Max thought about it she could hear more coming.

"Hey is anyone there?" a voice shouted. Max had hear that voice before. She knew it sounded familiar but didn't want to chance it so jumped behind a rock and some plants. Around the corner came a beautiful woman wearing a purple shirt with long brown hair. The woman's eyes searched among the bushes for what could be making such a ruckus. Her sparkling brown eyes seemed to stop where Max was hiding. Max hunkered down into the brush hopfully out of sight.

"Who are you?" the woman asked coming forward. Max knew that she had been spotted but decided that maybe keeping quiet was the best idea. But the burnett just kept on walking over to the woman reached Max she had stuck out her arm and pulled back most of the brush. "M-m-maximum?" the woman asked sofly.

When the woman received a nod of her head she dropped down on her kness and gave Max a hug. "I thought I would never see you again. I've missed you so much." she said barely keeping her words understandable. That reaction wasn't what Max had expected. And Max's wasn't what the woman had expected either. She leaned back away from Max to look at her. "Y-you don't know who I am do you?" she asked.

Max shook her head no. So what if the voice was familiar? She still didn't have a clue to who this woman was. "Max it's me. Your mother."

XXX

"So do you really think we can find any information about where Max might be?" Usopp asked . "We might and we might not. The point is it's our only lead." Sanji said climbing down the ladder. Once they had reached the town the could plainly see it was full of people. Most of them where wearing some type of weird mask. "What is it dress up day?" Ace asked. "Could be. Look it looks like a festival is going on." Nami said.

They walked down the street generaly noticing several different things in the windows. Zoro turned his head a bit, feeling someones eyes on him. He searched the crowd but it was hard to tell where the feeling was coming from. His eyes stopped on a boy who just happened to walk out of a shop. The boy seemed to avoid eye contact with Zoro. Then again when you saw someone carrying three swords down the street with other people who looked like they could take out anyone they wanted, yeah you'd probably not look at them either.

Zoro elbowed Sanji who was walkng next to him, Nami on the other side gawking at something or other. "You see that kid over there? I think he's been following us." Sanji turned so he could see the kid. The boy had a baseball cap on so they couldn't see his face. The boy was just talking to some more kids his age. "I think your just a little bit paranoid. I don't think that kid's following us. He was probably just looking for his friends. And see? He found them." Sanji said before going back over to Nami and helping her carry what ever she had bought.

"We're not here to shop Nami. We're here to get leads on Max." Chopper said pleadingly. "I know Chopper but we might as well get some shopping done while we're here. Plus I don't think you even saw what I bought." she said. "What did you buy Nami?" Ace asked coming over from one of the shops.

"Well Max likes red right?" she asked as she pulled something out of the bag. In her hands were a pair of red sneakers and a braclet. "I saw that Max's shoes were wearing out. So I bought her some new ones." she said smiling. "So what's with the braclet?" Usopp asked. "Yeah Nami. Aren't you the greediest woman in all the seas? And here you are spending money on Max." Zoro teased her.

Nami apparently wasn't in the mood to talk about why she was buying things for Max. She quickly turned around and started walking away. Nami saw Max as her niece, even if she wasn't. "Let's just say Max deserves it." she said. Which she did think was true. Max didn't have a mother or a father growing up so Nami could sympathize with her. She had a motherly figure like Amy but it's really not the same. Nami started thinking about how things could have gone. What would have happened on that day if Luffy had told them the truth?

She tried to think if she would've gotten mad at Luffy. Then again how could you blame him? He had left because he had fallen in love. She smiled. They probably han't even planned on a couple of years after he left them that he would have a kid. Much less that she would meet up with them. Her smile started to fade. She felt so bad for Luffy. Him having to leave his child. She understood why he did and Max understood why he had to too. Nami saw several kids laughing at a man in a funny elephant costume. There were very few adults aside from them. They must be off in one of the bars or something. She asummed that's why there were all the dress up costums outside, to keep the kids occupied.

"I swear that's kid's following us." she heard Zoro whisper to Sanji from behind her. "Zoro listen. First off I don't even think that we're being followed and if we were why make a fuss over a kid?" Sanji said. " What are you two talking about?" Nami asked. She was really wondering what kid they were talking about. "Zoro thinks some kids trailing us," Sanji said jerking his finger behind him and shaking it at some boy that seemed to be reading the ads on the side of the building. "but don't worry. I think he's just being paranoid."

"That boy looks familiar." Nami said. "He smells familiar too." Chopper said. They looked down to him and he was sniffing the air. "So I guess we know him?" Usopp asked. "He seems to know us. He's been staring at that ad a little too long don't you think?" Ace asked. Indeed the boy had stared at the ad that said so few words and had so few pictures on it that he was beginning to look suspicious.

"So. You finally notice me? I was wondering when you would." The boy said to them. "Who are you?" Usopp asked. " I didn't expect you to recognize me. After all I was only Maximum's best friend." the boy said tossing his cap off his head. The shaggy hair that had been up in it fell out and it was clear to see who it was.

"DANNY!?"

XXX

Whoa!!! It's been a long time since I updated. Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways I should be able to update more often at least till I have to start practicing for my track and field things. Once again I'm sorry about being gone for so long!!! No I didn't get my computer taken away it's just that I know where the story ends and everything in my stories (well almost everything) have something to do with the end of it but I can't get to the end. In fact my friend read the story and is driving me insane trying to get me to write faster or put in her ideas but I ain't doing none of that cause when we were exploring the house next door to mine that someone just recently moved out of, she shoved me into the shed and locked it. But I got her back by freaking her out thinking that some weird boy that I made up had found her picture and was after her. It was hilarious. She flipped out and went running down the street. I chased that girl all the way to Walmart. AND IT'S THREE MILES AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!!!! No joking. Well that's the update and the update on my life. Sorry to bother you. Please read and review!!!!

Oh and just so you know I'll now have this thing when ever I update a chapter, SK, so you guys know that it's me. Remember SK.I don't trust my friend. Oh and review…


	15. Chapter 15

Maximum was gone. That's all there had been to it for Max's mother. She accepted the fact that she probably would never see her again. But obviously fate had other plans. Max's mother and Luffy knew that since they were wanted that they could never see her, but Luffy had insisted on giving Maximum the braclets and telling her about what they were meant for. But that had been years ago. Now here in the present she was standing here on the island, with her. Even if Maximum didn't know who she was at least she got to see her again. She hugged Max tightly, afraid that if she let go she would disappear. She kept pulling Maximum back into the hug just before pushing her away to look at her, before hugging her again.

At the beginning Max wanted no part of the hugging finding that it was _gross_ and _unnecessary_. But then Max slowly let her mother hug her and soon she was hugging her back. 'This is how it always should be, and always should have been.' Max thought. Max felt sad and a little deprived. Almost all of her life she had been given and giving hugs to Amy. Sure Maximum loved Amy but it's different getting a hug from your mother rather than your aunt.

"Maximum. You've grown so _big_!" Her mom said pulling her to her up to her feet (she had fallen down when she said that she was her mother) and dragging her away from the monsters that Maximum had beaten, and was heading back the way she had came from. "Um," Maximum paused. Was she suppose to call her 'mom' now? Instead she took the easy way out and said, "So where are we going?" If her mom had been hurt at all by her not calling her mom she hid it well.

"I want you to meet some friends of mine." her voice sounded like wind chimes as she walked along a tiny, narrow path. 'Friends?' Max said inside her head. Then it clicked. " Oh yeah! Hey, uh, 'mom' I can't go!" she shouted trying to get her mom to stop walking. She only slowed down, obviously wanting Max to meet whoever it was that she wanted her to meet. "Maximum we don't have time to stop or even pause for a second." she said agitatedly. "But uh mom! What about my friends!? I have to tell them where I am! I have to find out where they went!" Max insisted twisting her wrist around trying to get her to let go.

Her mom finally stopped causing Max to trip and run straight into her. "Maximum we're here!" her mom said stepping aside for Max to see what was in front of her.

There stood a grayish looking manison with several different flags flying around the place. Max squinted her eyes to see what was on them. They were all Jolly Rogers flying in the air. Maximum couldn't seem to find any words to say. Her mother looked down to her and smiled. 'She looks impressed.' she thought.

"Well come on. I want you to meet them. I'm almost positive you'll love them!" her mother said before pulling her down the hill to the mansion. _' I know that she will like my friends.'_ her mother thought as she praticlly flew down the hill.

XXX

"**Danny?** What are you doing here?" Nami asked stepping forward ready to smack the boy for following them here. She looked him over and sighed. 'We lose one and we find another.' she thought. "Well I know how Maximum can sometimes be a handful. Speaking of her, where is she?" he asked as he checked around to see if anyone was watching. Deciding that there wasn't he took his baseball cap off and his hair went back to normal. No need to worry about hat hair.

All of the crew either looked up at the sky or down to the ground. Danny noticed this action and started to get worried. "Guys? Where's Maximum?" he asked walking closer to them. Zoro looked up at Danny and instantly wished that he hadn't. He didn't like the sad, worried look on Danny's face. "She… she's gone Danny. We don't know where she is." Danny looked over to Usopp, begging with his eyes that he was just making some sick joke and that in a second he would crack up laughing saying "Got'cha."

But he didn't. None of them did. "W-what? I'm sorry I must have a hearing problem or did you just say that Maximum's gone missing?" Danny said shaking his head and hitting his ears slightly. They all shook their head showing that it wasn't his ears that was the problem. The problem was that they can't find Maximum. "Oh great. Amy's going to kill me!" he said his eyes growing wide. "You aren't the least bit concerned about that fact that we can't find her?" Usopp said. Zoro rolled his eyes. Two seconds ago the kid looked so scared and worried. 'Oh well' Zoro thought. 'it can't be helped.'

"Trust me! When you have a friend like Maximum you learn that if she goes missing, she tends to find her way back." he said glancing around. "What the heck are you looking for?" Ace had noticed that Danny kept looking around and it was starting to bug him trying to figure out what he was looking for. "I'm looking for my friends." he said.

Almost as if on cue a girl with long brown hair tied back with a long yellow ribbon that matched her shirt came out of the alley next to them. She wiped her hands on her black pants before looking up to the Strawhats and laughing. "Don't you even remember me?" she asked her blue eyes sparkling as she laughed. "It's me Lizzy!" the girl shouted.

"Now two." Nami said. Sanji turned and gave her a confussed look but shook it off. "What are you doing here Lizzy?" Ace asked turning to look at the girl. "I'm not the only one whose here. Look." she said pointing behind them.

" I don't think I even want to know how you guys found us!" Chopper said to Matt, Jenny and not to mention the Red-haired pirates. They turned back to Lizzy and she flipped her brown hair over her shoulder. "Never underestimate a girl!" she shouted holding out something that looked like a bracelet .

"You guys definatly have some explaining to do." Zoro said as they all headed towards the outskirts of town so they wouldn't be over heard.

XXX

"So what does that bracelet have to do with anything?" Usopp asked leaning over to Lizzy looking at it. "It's a bracelet like Max has." she said throwing it up and catching it in her hands. "Okay. So what? It's just a bracelet isn't it?"

Matt rolled his eyes saying something under his breath that sounded something eerily similar to 'You're so stupid.' Matt rolled onto his stomach picking grass out by the roots. "Okay. So how in the world did you get the bracelet? I thought that Max had them on her ?" Nami said. She was almost absolutely positive that she had seen both of them. "Okay so we'll get back to the bracelet. But I want to know how you guys got here!" she said waving her hands at the Red-haired pirates.

"The day that Maximum," Danny cleared his throat, "my bad, 'Max'" Danny nodded. "Left with you guys she left us a note. She told us not to read it until she was gone from the island." Shanks said pulling something out. It looked like a note.

Shanks began reading from the note that had " FROM: MAX" on the back. "Hey Shanks. I want you to stay on the island until Lizzy comes and gets you guys. If you listen to her I'm sure she'll explain everything. I'm sure that you wouldn't want to follow a kid but you'll like this plan when it ends. I hope you'll listen and that you guys can meet up with me again! Bye!"

Shanks sat there for a little bit and reread the letter. "You know what?" he asked giving the letter a weird look. "She has really bad spelling." Yasopp leanded over a took the letter. "It could be worse. She could have bad hand writing too."

"Max never was one to listen in class. Notably in spelling and math more than any others." Jenny said thinking. "So what you're not much better at spelling!" Danny said swinging around to face her. "These kids really need to prioritize their fight timing don't you agree?" Ace asked leaning over to Chopper. Chopper nodded his head. "Well Max's number one saying in spelling is "Spelling a word only one way shows lack of creativity*." Jenny said attempting to sound like Max, doing pretty well at it.

"You two cut it out!" Matt and Lizzy hollered. " Now," Lizzy said back in her semi-normal monotone voice. She rarly changes her voice unless she's around Maximum or if people are fighting. "where is Maximum?" Nami looked down at her feet and the rest found the trees very interesting. Shanks noticed this almost as soon as Danny had.

"Gone." Chopper whispered. All but Danny and the strawhats jerked their heads towards him. "Gone? Gone where?" Jenny asked. Hadn't Maximum left the island with these guys. These people who had put up with Max's dad, had lost her? 'That's messed up.' Jenny thought.

As much as Sanji hated to do it he told them about what happened to Max. "So what do you mean? She just disappeared off of your ship?" Ben asked. "Yeah. One second she's there looking at her beads and the next thing we see is a bright white light and then, tada! no Maximum!"Usopp said waving his hands around for effect. Lizzy cleared her throat catching everyone's attention.

"It sound's like you were near the island when she disappeared. It's the only thing that seems possible. If her beads were glowing then it must have meant it was close." Lizzy said. Nami nodded her head seeming to half way understand. "Okay, lets say that the beads did take her to the island. Then how do we get there?"

Danny's eyes widened. He hadn't thought about that. What if they couldn't find the island now that they were so close? While he, Matt and Jenny gave the appearance that they were ready to flip out, Lizzy seemed to just be calmer. "Remember how Max said that I went with her to the island when we were little kids?" She asked looking around from each face. "Well I guess that's how my mother got there when she and I went there because she had a bracelet too."

"And ya stinkin' never told us?"Matt asked his eyes looked as if they were ready to pop out of his head. "I never thought much about it really. I had never looked at the beads close enough to notice that they were even relatively close to Max's." Lizzy said nodding her head as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "You are just about as bad as Max." Matt said with conviction.

Jenny yanked the braclet away from Lizzy. "You mean to tell us that you have this braclet-" "My mother had the braclet." Jenny went on as if she hadn't interrupted, " that could lead us, and Maximum, to where ever she was wanting to go and we didn't even know it?" Jenny asked. "Hold on a second!" Danny shouted, "What about the glow? You're beads never glowed!" Danny asked Lizzy.

All of them turned their head towards Lizzy waiting for an explanation. She seemed completely at home even with everyone staring at her. "Well I was thinking about that. My braclet is a black one." she said gesturing to Jenny's hands. "But Max had a gold one and a black one. Black leads to the exit, where you would have to come out at if you left the island. And the gold leads to the place where the opening is." Lizzy said.

"Okay now I have a question." Matt said holding up his finger to get her attention. Lizzy just rolled her eyes and motioned for him to continue. "You said that the island isn't on any map right?" Lizzy nodded. " And you said that the gold one lead to an entrance?" again she nodded. "Well is the island even really there if she disappeared right in the middle of the ocean? And without the ship or anyone on it?" Lizzy actually opened her eyes and looked up at him almost like she was going to admit that he had a good point but then recovered quickly.

"My mother told myself and Max when we were little that the island was said to be a myth, and that only certain people could go there. Maybe the only people who were capable of going to it was Maximum." Lizzy said. "Sure, sure, sure, now what about the disappearing?" Danny asked. "Maybe the island isn't open." Jenny said seeming to be working on something.

Nami looked at Sanji. " An island not open? What do you mean?" she asked. "Well think about it! Maybe there was fog or something? Maybe there was something there that just blocked the island from you!" she shouted excitedly. All the Strawhats eyes widened. "Could a storm block it?" Chopper asked.

"Maybe why?" Jenny asked. She seemed just like a little kid whose parents just got her a puppy. "We had a storm pop up right before Max's braclet started to glow and then she disappeared on us." Usopp said. "Sounds like it could be the cause. But the only problem is, is that since my only leads to the exit then we can't get in."

"You mean that evne if we could find out where the island is we couldn't get on it?" Danny asked sad about the fact. "Nope since there is only one entrance and only one exit I guess we'll just have to wait for Maximum to come home." Lizzy said proving that they better find a hotel to stay at cause Maximum could be really slow sometimes.

* * *

You know what I think is very funny? I haven't been uploading for almost a month because I couldn't think of anything to write and then I have time in my Geography class after a test and I wrote this! Yep ALL of this in one 55 minute class. And guess what! It's my first hour class and I'm quiet surprised it didn't suck as bad as it could have. I know that I really need to work on my mother-daughter relationship stuff but my mom and I don't get along very well so you know. (truth be told we barely get along so yeah.)I hope that you liked it and will REVIEW!!!! It makes my write faster!!

* That's my favorite saying too. My friends now all use it in my jerkish teacher's class.

SK


	16. Chapter 16

Max watched as so many strange people passed by her as her mother led the way down the hall. The place was so huge that Maximum thought that she would have to use bread crumbs like the bedtime story Amy used to read to her to get around. There was a slight awkward feeling in the air as people sent curious looks over her way. Her mother just ignored them and mumbled something about telling Narssia to mind her own business. "Hey who's the little sweet heart you've got there?" asked a man coming up from behind them. His hair was blonde, almost white. His eyes wandered over Maximum a few times and then his grayish colored eyes met hers. She flinched back when she saw his eyes. They looked so hard and angry and for a moment she thought that she had made him angry. But then his facial expression softened and so did his eyes.

"Now, now Wyatt. She's staying with us." was all Max really heard because for the rest of the conversation her mother leaned into Wyatt's ears and whispered something. His eyes widen only half a fraction before bringing back his what Max guessed was his normal stony look. "Fine Dawn. Fine." he said shaking his head from side to side as he stepped out in front of them. 'I guess my mother's name is Dawn.' Max thought. 'Such a beautiful name and I'm stuck with a guy name.'

Wyatt was walking pretty fast towards a door to the right at the end of the hallway. When he got there he pulled out a ring full of keys and picked one up, almost automatically, kind of like he did it every day. Then again maybe he did, for all Max knew. Once he opened the door he stepped aside to let them through. Her mother, Dawn, nodded her head as did Maximum. He just stood there was again like a staute. Maximum was about to ask him if he ever smiled but she noticed that her mother was walking faster down another hallway, this time only lit by candles. No more windows.

Max had assumed that Wyatt had taken his leave at the door. Especially when she heard it shut. But not even two seconds later she heard him right behind her, his giant feet stomping the poor ground. After about ten mintues of walking down a stone cover tunnel type thing that seemed to slope slightly downward she had to ask where they were going. Her mother just smiled and said that she would see. Max turned her head to see if Wyatt would tell her, but all she got was a roll of his eyes as a response. "Great." Max said.

Max never exactly took silence very well. Speically when there were people to annoy. She finally figured out a way to break Mr. Stone face. All she had to do was walk a few feet ahead of him and stop, causing him to run into her. She did this for about five mintues before the even the hilarious look on his face became boring. Since she obviously was going to find a way to mess with Wyatt, she moved on to her next target: her mom. She had tried everything to annoy her from stepping on the back of her feet from grabing her hair and wrapping it around her hand. Her mother just kept walking like she didn't even noticed. Now that was annoying Maximum. 'Maybe that's what she wants, for me to be annoyed.' she thought.

After what seemed like forever the stone tunnel started to branch off. The path they had been walking on kept going down, down ,down, into the dark. To the right she could feel cold air coming from down the tunnel. Surely that meant that there was an exit right? The point was that her mother was turning that way and Wyatt put his hand up to show her which way to go. They hadn't walked very far when Dawn stopped and let Wyatt walk in front of her. He took out the same key ring and picked up a different one than earlier. He pushed on the door slightly, for him, but Max had a suspicion that it would have been hard for a normal person to open.

As the door opened it reveled an outside place, similar to a backyard. "You made me walk all the way down here to show me your lawn?" Max asked and her mother laughed at her. "Of course not silly! I told you I wanted you to meet my friends!" Dawn said grabbing Max's hand a pulling her over to the tree line. Wyatt stood there stock-still almost like he was waiting something. "Oh Wyatt you can go. We don't need you to come with us." Dawn said motioning for him to leave. He seemed reluctant and keep darting his eyes to the forest before leaving. Max didn't hear the sound of a key locking,so she assumed he didn't.

"Where the heck do your friends live? Where the heck do you live!?" Max asked after walking for a little while through the tress and irritatingly tripping over roots. "They don't live much further now." Dawn said. Max tripped and fell soon after. She ended up scrapping her already banged up knees. Looking down at her knees reminded her of the storm and how she had tripped and slid and what not. She would really need to ask Dawn what the heck had happened earlier. Dawn glanced over her shoulder. She watched as Max mumbled something all jumbled up about dumb roots.

Dawn looked Max over. Max looked a lot she had when she was little, shiny shoulder-length black hair, deep beautiful brown eyes that sometimes had a golden tint to them and most of all her personality. Max acted just like Luffy had told Dawn. She felt kind of sad that she missed out on so much. In fact she felt kind of jealous that Luffy got to hang out with Max more than she did. But it couldn't be helped now.

"You know I hate these trees!" Max said looking up from her knees, pulling Dawn out of her thoughts. She rolled her head up to see how tall the trees were. Dawn mimicked her actions, trying to think what she was. "Well?" Max asked. She looked over to Max seeing her stand up and sweep her self clean. "Well what?" she asked back.

"Don't I get to see your friends?" Max asked. After all if she was stuck here right now then she might as well get to know some people.

XXX

"Okay so you mean to tell us that we can't get in? Are you sure?" Danny asked for the thousandth time as they ate dinner at a small resturant in the villiage. It turned out that they really were having a festival here. A few villagers said that the island always had a festival around this time of year to celebrate the great crops the rains would bring. The festival lasted around a week, until the rains started to pour down. "Yes Daniel that is what I'm saying and have been saying for the last what's it been going on now? Three hours?" Lizzy asked her calm voice beginning to crack and show annoyance.

"Well then how the heck are we going to talk to Max, then huh?" Danny asked. He just missed her was all. Jenny looked over at Danny and giggled. Of course she knew that he liked her and almost everyone on the island they grew up on knew it too. Matt rolled his eyes and took a gigantic bite out of his ice-cream. 'Danny can sometimes be so annoying.' Matt thought.

"We don't! We just have to sit and wait for Max to figure it out for herself." Lizzy said. Danny looked like he was about to say something but Ace him a 'death-glare'. "But there's a problem." Sanji said.

Lizzy looked over at him. She had thought everything out so how was it even remotely possible that there could be a problem? After she asked what in the heck the problem could be Sanji reached into his jacket pocket and pulled something out, setting it on the table. Everyone's besides the Strawhats eyes widened. "Isn't that Max's bracelet?" Shanks asked. Lizzy nodded her head stiffly.

"Why do you have that?" Lizzy asked. "We told you that when she disappeared that it was left on the ship. That and the clasp to her other bracelet." Nami said. "But you don't understand! To get to the island you need the gold bracelet and to get back you need to have the black one. And if you go over there without the black one you won't have a way to get back!" Lizzy was pratically shouting in a very high squeaky voice, drawing strange looks from some of the adults, and snickers from the kids. "So what you're saying is that she can't get back? At all?" Jenny asked sounding alarmed.

"Well yes and no. If there are more black bracelets on the island then she could. But other than that yes. She would be stuck there." Lizzy said finally getting controll of her voice and the people went back to their meals. "So should we follow the bracelet to the, uh, well exit?" Matt asked. 'What if she comes back and we aren't there?' he thought. They turned to the four kids sitting at the table waiting for them to decide. Zoro couldn't believe that they were really waiting for a few kids to tell the what to do. Neither could Sanji. Seeing these kids fight, laugh, and talk reminded him of how they used to be. Usopp was thinking that too. In fact all the Strawhats were. These kids were just too goofy to not remember.

Jenny was the first to break them out of the trance like state. "So what do you guys say?" she asked. Nami looked confussed and looked to Sanji for help on what she had missed. He just shrugged his shoulders. "What?" Chopper asked. Jenny rolled her eyes. "I said, why don't we follow the bracelet and then have someone keep watch over it tonight, and take turns switching out." Jenny stated.

"It's fine with me." Shanks said nodding to his crew as he stood up. "We'll be back later. We have to get something off of the ship." he said before walking out with his crew. "So who's going to take first watch?" Matt asked slightly bored. "You." Jenny said. His eyes bugged out. "What why me? Why not Danny!" he asked. "Because we told you to." Jenny said standing up and walking over to Lizzy.

"Wonderful." Matt said.

XXX

Max walked on with her mother. Soon there came a beautiful house the roses and flowers of all sorts in front of it. "Wow!" Max shouted walking faster and in front of her mother. She turned around and Dawn made a 'go on' motion. With that she took off. She ran all the way to the house and flowers. The first thing she went up to was the humongous tree in the yard. Her mom gave her another motion saying that it was okay to climb it. Max jumped up, grabbed a branch close to the ground and pulled herself up.

Max repeated this over and over again till she was as high as she could go. The limbs above were just to small to hold her up if she went any further. She looked down to the rather large yard and saw some people walking over to her mom. Although she couldn't hear what they were saying she guessed that it was about her because her mother laughed, nodded , and pointed up into the tree. Dawn saw Max looking down so she waved. "I wonder who they are." Max said as she started to climb down.

She was about half way down when she got distracted by some more people coming out of the house when she slipped and started to fall.

* * *

Hey guys and gals what's up? I know, I know. It's a cliff hanger. But anyways I hope that you will **review**!! If you want to find out what happens to Max you better **review**, cause she's falling and the ground's getting closer so don't forget to** review**!

Max: **Please review**!! I don't want to hit the ground!

**Even in your review you can tell me what you think should happen to Max. I know what will happen but you can suggest something and if I like it I might change my story a little and put your part in to the story! So review!**

SK


	17. Chapter 17

Max turned around as she fell. The branches whizzed past her on her way to the ground. Some hit her but only one left a bit of a cut across arm right arm. "Help me!" She screeched as her arms flailed out to grab for a branch. Just when she thought that she was going to smack the ground, she looked down and saw a boy jump up. He practically flew up to her and caught her.

"What the heck!? What are you!?" Max asked screaming surprised just laughed at her. He had purplish colored eyes and black hair. "Don't you dare laugh! That, this, what ever the heck just happened was not, no, is not a laughing matter!" Max stuttered to get out her sentence.

"Relax Max. Geez would I drop you?" the purple eyed boy asked. Max was still in his arms leaned away. "Who the heck are you? And how in the world did you do that?" The boy just smirked at Max's questions. "Just tell me! Don't smirk!" The boy just dropped Max onto the ground and turned around to walk away. "Justin." he said. "My name's Justin."

Max's mother and a few of the people came over to the two of them. "Are you okay Max?" her mom asked. "Yeah mom. I'm fine. Thanks to Justin." Max said staring at him. He could feel her eyes on his back and turned around. "Well that you Justin." Dawn said. "Now come on. I want you to meet some people." she said. Dawn led Max away from the crowd and into the big beautiful house. "Jessica. Come here." Dawn said walking going into another room leaving Max staring up and around the room.

A few moments later her mother came back in with an auburn hair woman. She looked about the same age as her mom. "Max this is August, August this is Max." Dawn said introducing them to each other. "Hi Max! Aren't you just the cutest thing ever!?" August said walking over and pinching her checks. Almost instantly Max pulled back. Back to the no touching rule. August didn't seem to notice too much.

"Well Max I haven't seen you since you were about this big." August practically shouted at Max holding her hand up to her knee. "So I see you've met with Justin." She said rolling her eyes over to the boy behind her. "Yeah. We've met." Max said with a more than slightly bitter tone. Justin laughed off somewhere in the room next door.

"Oh don't pay him any mind. Thinks that he's all bad and cool just because he built a pair of hover shoes." August said leading them into the room next room. "Hover shoes?" Max asked. "Yeah. He built this thing called Hover Shoes and a Hover Board." August told her. "So what do they do?" she asked. "They allow you to jump super high. Or they allow you to fly. Such as a hover board can take you anywhere there is water."

August saw Max give her a questioning look. "They run on water. As long as there is water a certain amount of feet below you you're able to fly." Max's eyes lite up. "They sound so cool!" Max glanced over to Justin. He was standing there with a few other kids around a table with many different parts. "If you want you can go over there. He might ask you to go riding." Dawn told Max.

Max hardly wasted a second before running over to the table full of kids. They all looked up to Maximum. She could here some whisper 'who's that?' or 'what's she doing here?'. "Hello Maximum." Justin said in his even voice. "You know her!?" a boy with hair that was black but looked like in was tinted with blue. "Yeah, I know her. She had a slight problem earlier, but I helped her."

"Well from what I heard about everyone's talking about her almost falling and killing herself." a girl with brown hair with blonde streaks and pink colored eyes. Her voice was high a squeaky. She reminded Maximum of a rat, a stuck up rat. "Shove it Trixie." the boy with tinted blue hair said. "Don't pay any attention to her uh, what was your name again?" "Tell me yours first."

The boy nodded approvingly. "Your mother was right. You're smart. My name's Skye." he leaned over the table so that he was clser to Maximum. Almost like he wanted her to see something. "Your name is very fitting." she said. She looked at his eyes. They were like the color of the fresh after rain sky. "So is this a friend of your's Justin?" Trixie asked. "Sort of. She used to live here a few years ago." he said. "Ha! So take that Trixie!" Sky shouted at her. She snorted at him and turned back to the table.

Max didn't want them to start fighting so she decided to ask what they were building. "What does it look like?" Trixie said. "Well it kind of looks like a wider version of a skateboard." Max said. She looked up and was met with confused stares. "Never mind." They all stood there in silence for a moment. Justine took the time to say something before Trixie did. "It's a newer version of the hoverboard." he said.

Max looked it over. On top it was almost the color of Sky's eyes with a few clear parts mixed in here in there. On the bottom it was the same colors but it seemed to have a pattern. It was in the shape of a jolly roger. The skull part was transparent and the rest, including the eyes were blue. "Nice." Max said since she wasn't sure what else to say. Trixie had a look on her face that just screamed 'duh!' "Yeah. It rides better than a lot of the other boards out there." Sky said. "I love the pattern. Way cool." said Max.

After a little while all the kids seemed to take better to Maximum being there. They talked till Dawn came back over. "Maximum. We need to go. I want you to meet other people too." Max nodded. She didn't want to leave these other kids though. They were, besides Stacy and William, the first kids she had hung out with since she left Faragapay. "Fine be there in a second." Max shouted over her shoulder.

"Hey Max here. I think that you're going to need this later." Justin said. He tossed a little box over to Max as she walked away. Maximum was about to open it but Dawn pulled her away. She was mumbling something about needing to hurry because they needed to meet some people. She pulled her on and on for what seemed like forever and told her to wait. After a moment she came back with some more people. Max started to talk with some of them, slipping the box into her belt where her lock picking kit was.

* * *

"How long do I have to wait here?" Matt asked. He had been sitting out by a steep hill, looking out on the water, for about four hours. Matt had thought that it was so pretty out there in the moonlight. But now after staring out at it for so long he just saw water, water and more _water._

"Now very long." Jenny said coming up from behind him. She smiled as he jumped up out of his seat, looking around. "Jumpy much?" she asked. He faked a laugh at her. "I came to tell you that I'll be on duty now." she said.

He nodded his head and went down the narrow trail leading into town. They had figured out where the portal was, that is when it opened up. It was at least somewhere around in that area. They all guessed that they would see Maximum come out when she ever did. IF she ever did.

* * *

After a while Maximum got bored of talking to so many different people and her mom told her that she could go and look around the house. She wondered around for a litte bit until she reached a flight of stairs. They lead down into the dark until she couldn't see anything else. Max looked around. No one else was there. And after all her mom had told her that she could go anywhere in the house. She walked down the stairs, her feet thudding against the ground almost as load as Wyatt's had earlier. She stopped when she reached a large wooden door. She went to reach for the door knob but there wasn't one. She looked it up and down and then decided just to push on it. The rather large door must have been well oiled because it swung open quickly and with only a few creaks. But it whacked the wall behind it so it made a clanking noise of the metal scraping against metal.

"Hello? Anyone there?" she asked. When no reply came she walked down the stairs slowly. The smell was gut-wrenchingly gross smelling that she had to walk with her hand over her nose and mouth. While the smell was horrible she could her a rhythmic voice singing somewhere below her so she walked a bit faster. Maximum remembered a story about how a man had gotten rid of a whole town ful of mice by leading them to a river to drown with music. The people of the town had told him that they would pay and then didn't. To get back at the hateful towns folk he played a different type of music and led all of the town's kids out of town.

She had never noticed that people were naturally drawn to music until now. It was almost as if a spell was on her and she couldn't stop walking faster and faster now the stairs. "I hear you there on the stairs child." an old womans voice said and the singing stopped. Max froze right where she was. How could the woman possibly know where she was? Max pressed herself up against the wall. "Child what ever are you doing down here?" the voice said getting closer.

Max could finally see the old woman in her view. She looked like something out of a fairytale. One of the old witches that had tricked a beautiful princes into doing something evil or life threatening. She old wicked eyes scanned where Max was and her old thin lips pulled back into a weird smile. "Maximum. You really did come. I heard from some spirits," she said waving over to the what Max would call a cooking pot.

This woman has lost it!, Maximum thought as she backed up. "You do know that you were singing to a cooking pot right?" the womans smile quickly disappeared. Her eyes turned harsh as she picked up several different items. Max didn't pay any attention to them because the woman's eyes never left her. "My, you have grown to be a fine young lady. I just hope that you aren't causing any trouble like your mother or father used to do. Of course they were a few years older than you are now." she said. Her voice, while old was musical. Max felt like she was listening to a music teacher talk.

"You sure are a long way from home aren't you?" she asked. Max nodded her head slowly. The lady's cold eyes looked at her wrists and wrinkled up her old face. "Where are your bracelets?" she asked.

Max for the first time realized that she didn't even have her father's bracelets. Her eyes widened. For some strange reason she could remember her dad saying something about needing both bracelets.

_About ten years ago. _

_"Maximum! Where are you?" Luffy called to his only daughter. He had just gotten back and was excited to give Max something. Luffy could see her standing on the front porch, her little black curls bouncing. "Daddy! You're back!" she screeched._

_Luffy smiled. Maximum was easily excitable just like he had been. He pulled her into a hug and swooped her up. "I got a present for you Max." he said as he put her back down. "Ohhhh!!! What is it, what is it, what is it?" she asked bounding from her heels to her toes. _

_Luffy bent down to her level and handed her a small box. The box reminded Max of the box thast her aunt held her wedding ring in. "It's made of the same stuff." she said. Luffy just gave her a questioning look but just mouthed for her to open it. _

_Max nodded and lifted the lid off of the small red box. Inside was two bracelets. A gold one and and black one, both equally beautiful in their own right. Max looked up at her dad. " What are they for?" she asked innocently. Luffy looked down at her. She had the same eyes as her mother and same color of hair as him. She was just a perfect mix of Dawn and himself. _

_"They're bracelts. They are both very important. Especially if you ever want to meet up with me some day." he said. Max's dark yet bright brown eyes looked up at him. "What do you mean daddy? One day you and mommy will be able to come and live here with me!" she said shocked and confused the way her dad was talking. "Maxi." Luffy said which made her pout. But she kept her mouth closed. He was the only one who could ever call her that. "I can't stay. I have to go. They are going to start looking for you soon. I'm just hoping that I can lead them away from you." he told her holding her chin between his pointer finger and thumb. _

_Luffy opened his mouth to say something more but was cut off by Max clinging to him. "No. Please don't leave me. I don't want to miss you anymore." she whispered. He looked down at her. "Maximum you want to be a pirate someday don't you?" Max nodded. "Well then you're going to have to learn how to do things by yourself." he said wiping away her tears. _

_There was a large boom sounding behind them. "Now Maximum I want you to listen to me really well. Re you listening?" he received another nod. "Good. Now Maximum. Some day I want you to meet up with me. And when you do you're going to need the obth of these bracelets." he said putting them on her tiny wrists. They were too big and almost slid off, but Luffy caught them. He laughed at her frown. "Don't worry, you'll grow into them. Now when you meet with me, you're going to need to use this one," he said pointing to the gold one. "to get in there. And this one," he said pointing at the black one. "to get out."_

_"Get **out **of, get **into** w-w-where?" Max stuttered. Luffy glanced at her and then back to the approaching marines. "Don't worry Max. You will probably understand when your older." he smiled, almost like he knew an inside joke. He quickly stood up and picked Max up. He put her on the porch swing before kissing her on the head. "I love you Monkey D. Maximum." he said. _

_Luffy suddenly swung around and jumped off of the porch before the marines could see Maximum. "No! Dad! Please come back!" Max yelled. Amy ran out of the house and brought Max in hiding Maximum and herself inside. "No! Dad!" Max whispered and started to cry with Amy stroking her back gently. "It's okay Maximum."_

XXX

"Looks like you'll be staying here longer than you thought." the old landy said.

"Maximum! Where are you." Max heard Wyatt from behind her. Wyatt's eyes widened when he saw the old lady. He yanked Max back by her shoulders. "Wendy. What are you doing down here." he asked harshly. The old woman named Wendy just shook her head. "I have done nothing wrong. The child came down here by herself."

Wyatt didn't seem to take that for an awnser. "Go up stairs Maximum." Max was about to object. "Now Max." she quickly nodded her head furiously and started up the dark smelly stairs. She cast one last look back at Wendy and Wyatt and saw Wendy shake a black bracelet before they both disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Yo guys what's up? I've been kinda distracted lately. I really wany uo guys to** review**! Please! Please please!Review! I know that a lot of people read this story! (over 300) and I hardly ever get so much as even one review! I would Love to give a shout out to **Hedgehog B. Rebecca** for being so kind and reviewing!!!! Thank you so _much!!!_


	18. Truth

After meeting with Wendy Max was sent outside. She looked around for any of the kids that had been inside earlier. She could only see Justin on his hover board. He maneuvered the board so well that it seemed to become part of him. He leaned ever so slightly and the board leaned too. "Wow! The board must be extra sensitive." Max said as she watched him fly about.

Justin turned around headed towards her smiling proudly. "So how do you like the Hover Board?" Justin asked her. Max stared at the board unsure what to say about it. She had already seen Hover Shoes in working order and had seen a hover board on the work table. But it was different to see it fly.

"Okay. I guess that you don't talk much do you?" he asked Max. Max snapped out of the trance like state she had been in and ran her fingers over the smooth edge of the hover board saying, "I can't even see how you built it."

He smiled at her laughing. "Well it just runs on water. Simple as that!" his eyes aglitter. Max smiled before getting a confused look on her face. She picked up one foot and then put it down doing the same with the other. "What are you doing?" Justin asked.

"You said that they ran on water right?" she got a nod from him. "Then how the heck is it floating now? There isn't any water that I can see!"

"That you can see. There is water underground, and well water." he said. "It works better over open water like a pond or at the beach." he lowered his voice on the next part. "But I'm working on a plan that will allow the board to Hover anywhere."

Max was staring at the board while he explained how he built it. She just totally zone out in La La Land. "So do you want to ride?" Justin asked. Her eyes widened as big as dinner plates. "Are you serious?" she asked shocked. Justin nodded and reached his head down to her. She reached up wrapped both hands around his hand as he pulled her up.

Justin gave her a questioning look as she stood up on the board. "Didn't you open up the box I gave you?" he asked. Max thought for a second and then her eyes brightened. "Oh yeah! I forgot when my mom pulled me away." she said reaching into her belt. She unwrapped the box and opened it up. Inside were a pair of gloves with out the fingers.

"What are these for?" Max asked pulling them on to her hands. "They are made for balance. They have a magnetic field that automatically attracts itself to the board. " Justin told her as he strapped the gloves so that they were tight around her wrists. Max was slighty afraid of cutting off the circulation but Justin's seemed just as tight, if not tighter.

"So I can't fall off?" Max asked Justin. Justin had a look on his face that said that she was kind of getting it. "Well…. You can fall off but you'll be yanked back onto your board by the crash gloves."

Max really didn't like the sound of being pulled back up onto the board by her wrists forcefully. Justin laughed at the expression on her face. "Don't worry it's completely safe. I've rarely just flat out wrecked." he told her.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better." she whispered low so he wouldn't hear.

* * *

Nami was now taking her turn on look out. It was just barely dawn and the water was shimmering brightly. But still no Max. Truth be told Nami wasn't too surprised. If she was anything like Luffy, and she was, then where ever she ended up would be an adventure to her. The sun was hardly breaking over the sea when she could see Jenny laying down on a rather large rock.

Before Nami could open her mouth to ask if she was awake Jenny shouted yes. Nami gave her a weird glance. "How did you know what I was about to ask?" Nami asked her. Jenny just shrugged her shoulders. "It probably didn't look like I was awake." with that she stood up and walked away.

Nami gazed out to the ocean and slowly whispered. "Please Max come back soon. Your friends are beginning to creep me out!"

* * *

Everything blended together, all different colors of green and brown as Max and Justin flew by them. Justin was standing on the back of Maximum's board, keeping it steady and making it zoom by everything else. For a moment Max thought she might get sick, flying by everything a such a breakneck speed, everything blending together.

Every so often Justin would lean sideways so that they didn't hit a tree or something similar. Soon Max was getting the hand of it. Squeeze tightly if you want to go fast, just let your hands sit there if you want to go normal speed. The only problem is is that it also reacts to your heart beat. If your heart was racing the board wants to go fast too.

Maximum finally seemed to at least reach rookie level Justin hopped off. "You seem like you can handle the board fine. Let's have a race." he told her. "The first one to get back to the house wins."

Max nodded her head. The thought of riding by herself freaked her out. After all the only reason she hadn't fallen off today was because Justin had been behind her. One thing about the board that stuck out in her mind what Justin had said was, "_It's the fastest board I ever built. But because of that it's not as safe as all the others. Don't worry though, you'll be fine!"_

"Ready, set, go!" Justin shouted. He took off blurring into every thing else. Max followed his example and immediately followed. The world appeared to melt and run together as she swiftly made her way on the oblique trail. By this time Justin was quiet a bit farther ahead of her, mainly because she didn't know how to work the board too well.

She leaned sideways, with her arms out to the side, and her hair flowing behind her. Max watched as the board followed her insturctions. Pruseing Justin was harder than she thought it would be. "I'll never catch up with him now!" Max said as she came to a stop and stood on the board.

_Might as well look around while I'm here_. Max thought. Even though her mind had been preoccupied with learning how to ride the hover board, now that it wasn't it was free to wander. '_What about the bracelets. Do I really need the other one? Well of course I do, my dad wouldn't have lied to me! But then again where is he?' _Max was thinking these thought as she hovered over to a tree and sat down, still bobing on her board just like a ship in the waves of the ocean.

**Will now be told in the point of Maximum!**

Where the heck could my dad be? It doesn't make any sense. Maybe he didn't really mean he would be here. And I was so close too.

So close and yet so far away. I looked down to the board. I really liked it and it was nice of him to give it to me but why? And why the fastest version? Why not the safe version? Was he trying to tempt me!

I could hear Justin still somewhere up ahead of me, gliding through the trees. He probably won't figure out that I'm gone till he gets home. Home. Not a word I'm used to. Of course I've lived on Fargapay for a while but I don't consider it a home. At least not until Danny, Lizzy, Matt, and Jenny came along.

Ha. I wonder what those guys are doing. I guessed by where the sun was in the sky that it was about two o' clock. Their probably still in school. Well then again, maybe not. Since I don't have any idea where I'm at who knows if they have the same time.

I just wish that I could know what they were doing, I thought. I rested my head on my hands and ran my hands over my face. My feet swung over my brand new hover board as I tried to remember what my best friends were doing.

Oh well. No point in wondering right now. After all I still have no idea where I am and Nami and Ace and everyone else will be worried. "Maximum!" Justin called out from behind the bushes sounding ticked off.

"Over here." I said not caring if he heard. Truth be told I wanted him to leave. He is really starting to get on my nerves. Justin stepped out of the brush and assaulted me with questions. "Where did you go? What are you doing sitting here? Don't you want to learn how to hover board better?"

I couldn't help my naturally reflex to roll my eyes at him. Did it really matter to him what I was doing? "I decided to sit here. After all it's not fair if you know how to Hover Board super fast and I don't." I told him.

Justin let out a sigh and pulled his board over to mine. He sat down on his like I was on mine and ran his fingers over his gloves. Maybe I was being a bit blunt but there was a question that was bugging me just too much that I had to ask. "Where's my dad?"

Justin jumped at the suddeness of my question. His eyes showed the look that his mind was reeling for an awnser. That was truly all I needed. "He's not here, is he?" I asked.

Justin pushed himself to his feet so quickly he almost knocked himself off. "Max. That's not what I said at all! In fact I don't think that I said anything!" he said rather loudly to me. I pushed myself up swiftly and more gracefully than he did. "Well then where is he?" I asked. I was very angry at him for not telling me the straight out truth.

"I've worked so hard to get here! I had to put up with years of not knowing where he is and all I had to go by was a cryptic message! Now I want to know where he is!" I couldn't help screaming at Justin. Why is it that when ever I ask a questin no one awnsers? Or at least this one.

Justin suddenly became quiet interested in the ground. Which just made me madder. There are some ways to get on my bad side quickly and that's, A) Ignore me, B) lie to me, C) turn your back on me. And for some reason I have a feeling that that's exactly what he's about to do. Wheather it's the lie or the others, he deffinatly was going to do one of the three.

"Look at me not the ground!" I demanded. He barely lifted his eyes from the ground, but it was a start. What happened to his cool attitude? Was he really going to be intimidated by me? Although I could be intimidating I wasn't right now. Well not as much as i could be.

He lifted his head up slightly, almost like he didn't have the energy to lift it any more. I made a growling noise in my throat hoping that it would get my point across. It seemed to do it. "Listen Maximum." he paused and it took all of my will power not to just slap the boy. "Yes. Your dad _was_ here."

My eyes narrowed. "_Was_?" I said through clenched teeth. Justin smartly scooted his board over. "Yes, Maximum. Your dad was here. He should be back soon though-" I cut off his explanation. "Where his he **now**?"

Justin looked up fully to me now, stareing directly into my eyes. If he was going to have a stareing contest he was going to lose. After all I beat Usopp at least four hundred times when I was back on the ship. "You should just stay here Maximum. He'll be back later and then you can-" Once again I cut him off. I really wasn't in the mood to listen to his crummy reasoning. If my dad isn't here then I'll just get mom and we'll leave. What's the point in staying?

And even though I was thinking all these things only thing I said was, "How can I get back?"

XXX

Sorry about the changing of views! I just couldn't write in the second/thitd view (what ever it was is was writing in) any longer. It's hard for me to write like that for long. And sorry for the update being so slow! As you can say I just haven't been in a "Luffy's Daughter" writing mood. Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter!

Oh yeah and thanks to the reviewers:

**Hedgehog B. Rebecca**

And

**things24**

You guys rock for reviewing!

Peace Out!

SK


	19. Chapter 19

Justin wouldn't tell me. He's annoying the heck out of me right now saying things like he'll make me Hover shoes, a safer hover board, or anything else I want, but not what I really want to know. He won't tell me where my dad is now or how I can get back. So I guess that I only have one choice.

"Maximum!" my mom called me. She was standing and smiling just like she had been earlier. Her brown hair was flowing from the strong gusts of wind that kept coming in on the small island. It was dark now and I guessed that she was calling me in to sleep. That's when I heard my stomach growl. On second thought, I hope it's time for dinner.

"Coming." I said and flew over. She kept her same sweet smile on as I hopped off the board. "So, how do you like the Hover Board?" she asked. I thought of all the wonderful things I could say about it, and just barely managed to keep my eyes from shining at the thought of flying on it, and just simply stated, "It's fine."

Mom gave me a weird look but just shrugged it off. "It's time for dinner." she told me. "Yes!" I said as I jumped up on the board, causing it to tip and sway. Mom turned around and headed back to the house, her brown hair swishing. It's really not fair that my mom could be gifted with such beautiful hair and get I am stuck with the same black hair as my dad. Although it looks fine on my dad it didn't on me. Maybe I should think of dying it.

About that time Justin glided up on his board. Great! Here comes Mr. Sunshine. He didn't say anything but he looked like he was going to. Just one look from me and he stopped.

Coming into the huge dinning room you'd never know what it was. Well except from the titanic table in the middle, but other than that it pretty much looks like a ballroom. On the right hand side there are large ceiling to floor stained glass windows and a few paintings. On the left there was a large cabinet that held only the lord knows what.

Trixie was walking around the room with random people following her. "Can people here not think for themselves?" I said to myself. Too bad I didn't realize that Justin was still trudging along behind me. "Yeah we can. It's just that some chose not to." Seriously! Ever wanted to punch some one in the face? Yep. Me too.

"Yo, Max-imum!" Skye said from behind, putting emphasis on my name. He walked over with his blue eyes shining and matching his gloves. Guess just about everyone uses Hover Boards here. "Just wondering if you've gotten bored with Justin yet?" he said playful pushing Justin on the shoulder.

"Yep! In fact why don't you take him away." I said sarcastically. Sky smiled and put Justin in a head lock. "Okay buddy! You're coming with me." he said pulling him along. Laughing Justin wrestled him off and put up his fists like he was going to punch him.

"You two cut it out." August said from across the room. Dang! Woman must have eyes like a hawk to spot us out of all these people.

Sky let go of Justin as we headed to one of the two tables in the room. The other one was for adults or mature people. Which is definitely not for us. We quickly took our seats next to each other, me in the middle. Not a seating arangment I liked but it's better than having Trixie sit next to me.

With all the loud clatter of plates and forks and chatter from all of the people in the room, mostly of which was about me from people saying things like I'd finally come home, it was hard to hear anything. Trixie was sitting next to Justin talking to him and glaring at me every so often. "_What is this chick's problem?" I_ thought to myself.

Sky was staring at his plate of food and not eating. His fancy fish, trust me I couldn't even remember the name if I tried, was untouched and all the side dishes too. I suddenly felt really rude because of his still full plate. Glancing up I noticed that everyone was eating, so it's not like I would get introuble for being a pig.

His fresh blue eyes not leaving his plate muttered something incoherently. I asked in a whispered tone what he was saying. But instead of giving me anwser he said "You want to get back right?"

Was he serious? Did he know how to get back? Cause if this is a joke; it's an absolutely bad one. But his face didn't crack a smile to show he was pulling my leg. He just sat staring at his plate and twitching his fingers. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

Sky finally looked up, his blue eyes hinting at something, but what I'm unsure of. "Meet me outside in the dinning room after everyone else leaves." and with that he stood up and left. Justin gave me a weird look. "What did you do? Oh, Maximum please tell me you didn't try to stab him with a fork."

He smiled at me, his eyes glittering with mischief. I just snorted and rolled my eyes, going back to my delicious dinner. Sanji's it was not, but hey, a girl can't necessarily be picky.

* * *

Nami was sitting out in the sunshine, watching waves roll. She knew that soon it would be time for someone else to come and take over. If she remembered correctly it would be Danny. Although Nami was enjoying the view, perfect calm waves, glorious sunshine, and a pleasant breeze, she couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen.

She felt that it would have something to do with weather, but couldn't quiet place what. And it was driving her insane! She was the best when it came to predicting weather, and on special occasions could create weather with the help of her clima-tact. But even with all her skills she couldn't predict the giant waves that happened when Maximum disappeared. Maybe the weather here was just completely random. It would seem like it from the way the wind blew one way and back the other. It was worse than the Grand Line.

Hopefully Maximum wouldn't take too much longer. Her friends and the weather was really creeping her out.

* * *

Outside the dining room after everyone leaves, I looked up and down the large, wide hall. Yep. I was definatly alone. And that was the problem. I should be off with my mom or August, maybe even hanging out with the other kids, doing something fun. But intead I was itting here wondering what Sky could want. Or know.

Maybe he really knows how to get back. Then why didn't he tell me earlier? Why couldn't he tell me when there were people around? Just as I was starting to get deep in thought I heard some one clear their throat, trying to get my attention.

Startled I spun around and ran smack dab into Wyatt. "Hello Maximum. What do you think you're doing in here by yourself?" He asked me. I couldn't talk for a second because I had knocked the air out of me running into him. Trust me, he's a big guy!

"You really shouldn't be out here by yourself Maximum. It's dangerous." he told me. Great! He's another adult who thought that they were sooooooo smart. "What could be so dangerous in here?" I paused to think. "Never mind I already met your 'pets'." I finished, thinking about how big those - whatever they were on the beach. The point was was that they had been huge, but still I beat them. Now that I thought about it, I was deffinatly stronger than when I had first came looking for my dad.

"Maximum." I heard another voice join us. Looking over my shoulder I could see Sky. "Don't worry Wyatt. I can take her back. She probably just got lost. After this entire place is big." Sky said. Wow, he sure made lying look easy, like Usopp.

Wyatt didn't seem truly convinced but left us anyways. " Fine. But make sure she gets back to her mom. Dawn will be worried if she doesn't." he said walking away, leaving us alone. As soon as he turned the corner I spun around to face Sky. "So you really do want to go back huh?" he asked me.

I made a slight growl in my throat before replying, "Well duh of course I want to." Gosh, some people love stating the obvious. "Yeah, I figured that much." he said. He spun around on his heels and grabbed my wrist before tugging me down the hall. "Wait. Where are we going? And what about my mom?" I asked him.

Sky looked over his shoulder before picking up the pace and saying, "What about your mom? She's staying here. We aren't telling anyone where you're going." My eyes widened and I jerked out of his hold on my wrist. I stared at him for a moment looking for any sign to say that he was joking. But to my displeasure there was no sign.

"You mean… my mom… can't come with me?" I asked. He whirled around to face me and stared at me. He gripped my shoulders, trying to get his point across. " No, she can't come with you." I tried to interupt but he clamped his hand over my mouth and started walking again. "Do you know what would happen if anyone was to find out that you are doing? What we are about to do? They would kill you."

My eyes widened. Just what was he planning to do to get me back?

"But wait. My dad left here. So why is it so bad for anyone else to leave? Shouldn't this place be somewhere where people come and go freely?" None of what Sky was saying was making sense.

Sky was silent for a moment and for a brief second I thought that he wasn't going to reply. Then he suddenly sighed a heavy sigh and checked up and down the hall we were about to go into. He put one finger to his lips and pulled me into something that looked like a closet.

I was about to ask something else and then he started talking. "You're right. Your dad did leave here. And again you're right, people should be allowed to come and go freely. Then about two years after you were born something happened." Sky paused taking a deep breath. "A man came here and put a spell on the island."

I almost laughed at this. A spell on the island? Sounds a lot like something in a sci-fi novel. Instead of saying anything I sat down on one of the crates in the closet. It must be a storage closet or something. "The man put a spell on the island so that it came only be accessed if you use the bracelets. That's why your dad had to wait so long before giving them to you. They're very hard to come by."

Seemed plausible, but I'm still not sure that I was buying it. "Okay so why is it so bad to leave the island?" I asked him. He still looked fidgety, but he did look determined too. "Because, this place isn't suppose to exist." I rolled my eyes at him. He quickly added, "Well it's suppose to exist, but not really."

I sighed and rolled my eyes again. I'm sure that before I leave this island my eyes will have gotten a huge work out. "You do know that that makes exactly no sense right? It's suppose to exist but it's not?" I asked him. I don't think that I'll ever get use to this island's people.

"Well Maximum, if you think about it, yes. It does acuttally make sense." he told me. I looked up at him a said, "Explain, now." Sky didn't hesitate long before he started talking again. "Maximum, have you ever wondered why we're all here on this hidden island?" he asked me.

Huh? Now that I thought about I hadn't really wondered what so many people would be doing living on an island that no one else ever sees. "No, I guess that I haven't really thought about it." I admitted. He nodded his head. "The reason we're all here is because our parents, or some of the adults, were pirates." he said looking down.

I sat in silence for a moment and then said. "An island… full… of kids of pirates?" Sky looked up and nodded. "Even Justin is. We all are." he told me.

"Why are there so many pirates living in one place?" I questioned, trying to make everything make sense. "Maximum, I'm sure you know that Marines will always chase a pirate. Even if they are older and have a family, right?" Sky asked me. "Yes, I'm very aware of that fact." I told him, thinking about my dad.

"Well there's your awnser." He said, looking ready to leave. I watched him with wide and shocked eyes. Was that it? They just want to settle down with their families? "What about the curse? Why was it put on here? And how come you can't see this place? And if this is a place for pirates and their familes then why did my dad take me away from here?"

"Maximum, we really need to be going now." he said standing up.A split second before he reached the door it flung open. I gasped, for sure that we had been caught. Rather than seeing Wyatt there catching us, we saw Justin. I blinked several times trying to get my eyes to adjust to the bright light. There stood Justin grinning at us. "You really don't think that I would miss and prison break do you?"he asked us.

Sky smirked, "That's a way of putting it." Sky acted like it was completely natural to have him friend shere showing up, but I wasn't acting that way. "What are you doing here Justin?" I asked him completely confused.

" I guessed what you were doing when I saw you waiting after dinner." he explained. He looked over to Sky, who seemed to be looking over Justin's shoulder. I couldn't see what he was gawking at because Justin was in the way. So I setteled for looking at Justin's shadow on the floor and, noticing one too many.

I gasped and jerked my head up to see who was behind Justin. There stood the person who I think hates me the most on the island.

Trixie.

* * *

**Hey sorry that I took so long for my update! -Runs away from people chasing me with pitchforks. - And I'm not going to lie, I slacked off on a bit in my writing center. And then after I started to write my mom took away my internet and left my computer on. Then I went to a GNT in Oklahoma City and she unplugged my computer and took the internet away fot three weeks. Needless to say, I almost died!!!!!! Oh and Friday all the band kids got to go to Oklahoma City and go to Frontier City! Man I rode the Diamond back so many times that my head was spinning and hurting, which it still is….. And it's Sunday!!! Anyways I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get out of my writing slump. **

**For anyone who's interested I might be putting a story up soon that is in NO way connected to this one but it might be okay. Here's a summary (but it could still change): **

_A girl named Taylor, her friends, and her brother find some interesting things up in her attic. One of them just happens to be a treasure map. While searching for the treasure 16-year-old Taylor is transportated back in time…. With no way back to our time. Problem is is that does she want to go back? She seems to be getting along with Luffy way better than anyone else. She came on the adventure for a reason, but what happens when she only remembers the reason for why she's staying?_

**Yes I know so cliché with the whole 'a girl comes from our time goes back and falls in love with a Straw Hat' but I really want to write it! So if you like the idea review on here and tell me and I'll write it!**

**And if you want the next chapter to come up soon for this story you better hurry up and review!!!**

**Now time for a few thank yous to some people for reviewing:**

**Hedgehog B. Rebecca (Thanks for reviewing so many times!) **

**Vampiredoll88 (I love you name!!)**

**Berria (thanks for reviewing!!!)**

**Read, Review, be happy!**

**SK, Peace Out!**


End file.
